


The Powerpuff Girls vol 1: Mojo Madness

by SuperSlayin



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Science Experiments, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSlayin/pseuds/SuperSlayin





	1. #1: Mojo Madness, part 1

 

PAGE 1: Wide panel on the top, the rest of the page is dissected into square 9 block.

Panel 1: Three teenage girls are training tai chi in an abandoned rock quarry. Firstly, on the left, a blond in a blue gi her hair pulled up in pigtails with big smiling eyes that match the color of her wardrobe. In the center a girl in a pink gi, Her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes a chocolate brown. Lastly, on the left a girl with short black hair and electric green eyes to match her gi.  
CAPTION UNDER BLUE: This is Theresa Utonium. She’s the Joy and the Laughter of the three sisters. Her sisters call her Terri. Her father calls her Bubbles.  
CAPTION UNDER PINK: This is Katherine Utonium. She’s the commander and the leader of the group. Her sisters call her Kate. Her father calls her Blossom  
CAPTION UNDER GREEN: This is Elisabeth Utonium. She’s the toughest fighter of the three. Her sisters call her Beth or Lizzy. Her father calls her Buttercup, even though she hates it. 

Panel 2: Kate steps on Beth’s foot.

Panel 3: Beth clearly unhappy, snaps at her sister.  
BUTTERCUP: Hey! You stepped on my foot.  
BLOSSOM: Sorry Beth. It was an accident.

Panel 4: Buttercup extends her arms to exemplify her point.  
BUTTERCUP: We have this whole quarry. Why don’t you give me some space?  
BLOSSOM: Why don’t you . . .  
Interrupting her from off-screen…  
BUBBLES: Think fast!

Panel 5: Terri winds up and pitches a sizable rock at her sisters.

Panel 6: Rock hurdling swiftly through the air.

Panel 7: The rock comes perilously close to Beth’s face, but . . .

Panel 8: Faster than the human eye she judo chops the rock, breaking it in two.

Panel 9: Beth gives Terri the stare of doom.

Panel 10: A smirk breaks across her face.

 

PAGE 2: Three squares at the top of the page with the rest of the page trisected into equal parts horizontally.

Panel 1: Close up of Beth’s face, still smirking  
BUTTERCUP: You wanna throw rocks Terri? You wanna play games?

Panel 2: Now zoomed out, we see Beth is holding a boulder over her head with both hands and slowly levitating into the air.  
BUTTERCUP: Then let’s play.

Panel 3: Terri, eyes bulging, mouth open, stands in the shadow created by her sister.

Panel 4: Zoomed out further, we see the massive quarry in all its grandeur. Terri stands in mild fear and moderate awe as her sister hovers high; ready to drop the large stone on her head. Kate, standing somewhere in between them, shouts  
BLOSSOM: ROCK FIGHT!!!

Panel 5: The same framing and point of view as panel 4 except this time there are blurry streaks of pink, blue and green with rocks of all sizes being flung about and broken into pieces.

Panel 6: A silhouette of a Doctor Kenneth Utonium consumes the center of the panel.  
PROFESSOR: GIRLS! THAT’S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!

 

PAGE 3: Four-quadrants then panel 5 centered at the bottom of the page.

Panel 1: The girls and their father (Ken is a tall man, with dark hair, a square jaw and a cleft chin.) are all in the car driving home. Ken driving, Kate riding shotgun and between them, we see Beth and Terri in the back.  
BUTTERCUP: Dad? . . We were wondering something.  
THE PROFESSOR: Yes, Buttercup?

Panel 2: In the back seat, Beth blushes lightly in embarrassment and Terri giggles beside her.  
BUTTERCUP: Oh my god! Dad, will you please stop calling me that?  
BUBBLES: What’s the matter Buttercup? You too grown up for your nickname?

Panel 3: Buttercup points a threatening finger at her sister.  
BUTTERCUP: Shut it, Bubbles. Before I, I pop you, okay?  
THE PROFESSOR: That’s enough, girls. What was it you wanted to ask?  
BLOSSOM: Well, we’ve been training a lot. I mean, we’ve been training since we were born.

Panel 4: Beth and Terri stop their sibling squabble for now. They all have something important to ask their father.  
BLOSSOM: We’ve learned to control our powers while enhancing their potential, right?  
THE PROFESSOR: I would agree. You girls have come quite a long way over the years.  
BLOSSOM: You’ve told us our whole lives that our, our, what was it you said exactly?  
BUTTERCUP: “Our unique gifts”  
BLOSSOM: Right. Our unique gifts could help society in great ways.  
THE PROFESSOR: Yes.  
BUTTERCUP: Then why haven’t you let us do that?  
BLOSSOM: Why do we still have to hide our powers?  
BUBBLES: Why can’t we help everyone on Townsville?

Panel 5: Doctor Utonium raises a hand to quiet his daughters.  
THE PROFESSOR: In due time you will. I promise. But right now is not the time. Okay?  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: (In unison) But…  
THE PROFESSOR: No buts. I said now is not the time and that’s the end of the discussion.  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: *Sigh* 

 

PAGE 4: 

Panel 1: The following Monday.  
Jackson High School. Students flood out of the building at the end of the school day. 

Panel 2: The girls are walking down the sidewalk with their appropriately colored backpacks strapped onto their shoulders.  
BUBBLES: … and I was like ‘Oh my god! Jimmy? Really? You only get one first kiss Monica and you kissed Jimmy Wriggles?’

Panel 3: They cross paths with a group of misfits with skin an unhealthy shade of green.  
There’s Big Billy, tall and wide, he’s the only one without black hair. Instead he has a shaggy orange mop that hangs down over his eyes.  
On the other end of the height scale is Little Arturo. He’s a short nasty looking creep.  
Grubber looks even worse. His eyes are bugged out and bloodshot and his lips are so dry they’re cracked open and scabbed over.  
Snake is the one with the reptilian eyes and an evil grin.  
Lastly, at the forefront of the group, Ace, with his jet-black hair is slicked back and shiny, his long nose supporting a pair of generic sunglasses above, and a wimpy looking mustache beneath.  
Ace lights up a cigarette as the girls walk by.

Panel 4: Now past the sickly looking delinquents, and believing they are out of earshot, Kate frowns in disapproval.  
BLOSSOM: Those guys make me sick.  
ACE: (From off panel) You know what, you make me sick too princess.

Panel 5: Kate, whips around glaring back in Ace’s direction.

Panel 6: Ace takes a drag of his cigarette as some of his gang snicker behind him.

Panel 7: Kate angrily swipes the cigarette from his mouth.

Panel 8: Her shoe snuffs out the cigarette on the sidewalk.

Panel 9: Ace and Kate face off. The only thing separating them is their word balloons. The girls look on from behind their sister, and the boys look on from behind Ace.  
ACE: What the hell is your problem?  
BLOSSOM: I could ask you the same thing. You’re not supposed to smoke on campus you creep.  
ACE: So I’m a creep, huh?  
BLOSSOM: Yeah! I mean, look at you. You look like monsters. All of you.  
ACE: Oh, you wanna make this a skin thing? Well, let me tell you something, Red. Let me tell you how we got this skin. When you’re old man beats the snot out of you because life dealt him a bad hand and you get thrown out on the streets because you finally hit back, a trailer at the dump seems like the Ritz compared to slummin it on the streets of Townsville. 

 

PAGE 5: Three horizontal panels.

Panel 1: Similar to panel 9 on page 4. The difference being that Ace is now angrier and Kate looks stunned.  
BLOSSOM: What?  
ACE: Shut up bitch, I ain’t finished. Do you know what’s in the dump? Not just your average household trash. For thirty years McAllister Labs threw their toxic waste and radioactive crap into the dump. And guess what. It’s still there. You think me and my friends, my brothers, look like monsters? I don’t imagine you’d look too good either cupcake if you were dying of radiation poisoning. 

Panel 2: Ace continues his rant as Kate is crushed by a truckload of humble pie.  
ACE: We’re not all privileged like you. We’re outcasts, throwaways, orphans. Wait, your daddy works at McAllister Labs, duttin he? Yeah. That place didn’t get us a house in the burbs, Red. It got us killed. We’re walking corpses. We’re unholy living dead. Or as all of you call us behind our backs, The Gangrene Gang.

Panel 3: Snake and the Gangrene Gang turn and walk away, leaving Kate speechless and the other girls checking to see if she’s okay.  
ACE: We’ll see you around, Red. And the next time you fuck with me, I’ll give you a real reason to call me a monster.

 

PAGE 6: Six-pack layout.

Panel 1: The girls are walking home from school. Kate, somewhat ashamed, hangs her head. Her sisters have yet to acknowledge her woe.  
BUTTERCUP: *sigh* I don’t know why we have to walk home from school. It’s so far, and we could totally fly home in like a minute.  
BUBBLES: Daddy says it builds character. And we can’t fly cuz people would freak and stuff. And he can’t pick us up because he’s still at work. 

Panel 2: Terri and Beth stare at each other as Kate drags behind.  
BUTTERCUP: You don’t think it’s true what Ace said about Dad’s lab is it?  
BUBBLES: I don’t know. I hope not. Can we trust a guy like that though?  
BUTTERCUP: He seemed awfully offended to be making stuff up.

Panel 3: They both look back at their pitiful looking sister.  
BUBBLES: Katie looks so sad.  
BUTTERCUP: She did kind of put her foot in her mouth.  
BUBBLES: Big time.

Panel 4: Kate has her sisters at her side again, trying to cheer her up.  
BUBBLES: What’s wrong Katie?  
BLOSSOM: I, I just feel like, like . . .  
BUTTERCUP: Like the world’s biggest douche?  
BUBBLES: Lizzy!  
BLOSSOM: No. No. She’s right. I was a douche. 

Panel 5: She finally picks her head up again but she still looks sad.  
BUBBLES: But you didn’t know that stuff about them and the dump.  
BLOSSOM: And father’s lab.  
BUTTERCUP: Um, yeah. I don’t know what to think about that.  
BLOSSOM: I know what we’re gonna do about it.  
BUBBLES: What’s that?  
BLOSSOM: We’ll ask father about the lab when he gets home.

 

PAGE 7: Top half of the page bisected horizontally, the bottom half separated into 4 quadrants.

Panel 1: The girls sit on the living room sofa watching television, their faces devoid of emotion. We cannot see the screen but we can see the light reflecting on their faces.

Panel 2: Same as panel one. “Creeeeaaaak. Slam” come from off panel.  
BUBBLES: Daddy’s home.

Panel 3: In the foyer, the girls walk up to Dr. Utonium as he is taking off his coat.  
PROFESSOR: Hello girls. How was school today?  
BUBBLES: Interesting.  
BUTTERCUP: How was work, Dad?  
PROFESSOR: Work was fine. They keep me busy as always.

Panel 4: Similar to panel 3  
BLOSSOM: Well, some things happened at school today that, um, brought to life information. . .  
BUBBLES: Which may or may not be true.  
BLOSSOM: Yes. But, this new found information has us, um, concerned.  
PROFESSOR: (A concerned look on his face) What is it blossom?  
BUTTERCUP: Is your lab evil?

Panel 5: Their father looks taken aback by Beth’s blunt question and accusing tone.  
PROFESSOR: Why on Earth do you think the laboratory I work for is evil?  
BLOSSOM: Well, there are these kids at our school that live near the dump and they look . . . sick.  
BUBBLES: They’re all green and stuff.  
BUTTERCUP: They said they got radiation poisoning from toxic waste McAllister Labs dumped there.  
PROFESSOR: *sigh*

Panel 6: Kenneth Utonium puts his arms around his daughter’s shoulders and ushers them out of the foyer.  
PROFESSOR: Let’s go into the kitchen and I’ll try to explain.

 

PAGE 8: Eight panels, 2 across, 4 down.

Panel 1: Ken Utonium is standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator open, half bent to look inside. The girls sit on bar stools on the other side of the kitchen peninsula.  
PRFESSOR: McAllister labs, like any person or any company has done some bad things, but that doesn’t make them evil.  
Anyone want a ginger ale?  
BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: Yes.  
BUTTERCUP: Coke please.

Panel 2: The girls have their soda (Terri’ ginger ale has a bendy straw) and Dr. Utonium has begun to pour vodka and ginger ale over ice.  
PROFESSOR: That toxic waste you were talking about was done a long time ago before we really knew the dangers of such careless disposal, before laws were introduced mandating more responsible ways of handling unwanted materials. Since these laws have been put in place, McAllister Labs no longer tossed barrels into the city dump and has even worked to remove barrels of waste it had put there in the past.

Panel 3: The good doctor takes a drink.  
BUBBLES: But Ace said that it’s still there.

Panel 4: The whisky glass in the doctor’s hand is now virtually empty.  
PROFESSOR: Ace? I assume that’s one of the kids who live by the dump?  
BUBBLES: Yes.  
PROFESSOR: What a name. Um, yes Bubbles. I have no doubt that there still is some radioactive and/or chemically saturated material there. It would be impossible to clean up all of it. But nonetheless, the best possible efforts were made to do so.

Panel 5: Kenneth grips the countertop, uneasy about the situation.  
PROFESSOR: McAllister has done a lot of bad things. Dumping materials, chemical testing on animals, developing components for military weapons. But they’re done a lot of good as well. Creating life saving medications and little inventions you would never notice but have permeated ever facet of society to make things better for us all. Do you understand? I don’t deny the company’s past but I don’t think they’ve ever done anything with evil intentions.  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: We understand

Panel 6: Dr. Utonium leans forward to kiss his daughters on the forehead.  
PROFESSOR: Good. Did you girls do all your homework?  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: Yes.  
PROFESSOR: Have you girls eaten yet?  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: No.

Panel 7: Everybody is smiling now  
PROFESSOR: How would you like to order pizza tonight?  
BLOSSOM: Yes!  
BUBBLES: Yay!  
BUTTERCUP: Hell Yeah!  
PROFESSOR: All right. Go order 2 pizzas and make sure I get bacon and bell peppers on my half.

Panel 8: They race like white lightning (or rather, pink, blue and green lightning) toward the computer, all wanting to be the one to place the order.  
PROFESSOR: (Thought bubble) You girls were the best thing McAllister ever created.

PAGE 9: One panel across the top and the rest of the page is divided 3 by 3

Panel 1: An exterior shot of the Utonium house. A caption tells us it’s Saturday morning. From inside the house we hear a frantic Kenneth Utonium talking on the phone.  
PROFESSOR: I don’t believe this. How could this happen? Have you talked to Dr. Antium?  
. . . . .  
Is anyone hurt? Have you called the police?  
. . . . .  
All right. Good.  
. . . . .  
Of course I’m coming. I’m on my way right now.  
. . . . .  
All right. I’ll have to take the long way around, so I’ll be a little later than usual but I’m leaving right now.  
. . . . .  
Okay. Goodbye.

Panel 2: Terri, dressed in cloud pajamas and an old T-shirt, sleepily staggers through the hallway. Her hair is for once not pulled up into pigtails, it drapes down the sides of her face and over her shoulder.

Panel 3: She leans against the doorway rubbing her left eye.  
BUBBLES: What’s wrong Daddy?

Panel 4: The Doctor is pulling on his jacket when he notices his daughter standing there. He is surprised to see her awake this early on a Saturday.  
PROFESSOR: Bubbles, honey. What are you doing up?

Panel 5: She squints at him through the dawning sunshine, streaking in through the living room blinds.  
BUBBLES: I heard you talking to someone. You sounded worried.

Panel 6: He hugs her.  
PROFESSOR: It’s nothing that can’t be taken care of baby girl. I just need to run into work today. You go back to bed. I’ll be home later.  
BUBBLES: Okay Daddy.  
PROFESSOR: I love you.  
BUBBLES: I love you too. 

Panel 7: Terri wobbles down the hallway again as the front door creeks and slams closed signaling Doctor Utonium departure.

Panel 8: She comes into Kate’s room. The walls are such a light shade of pink, its almost white. However the room is accented with brighter and bolder shades of pink. The curtains, pillows, blankets, beanbag chairs, all are unnaturally pink. 

Panel 9: Terri crawls into bed with her sister.

Panel 10: Kate rolls over.  
BLOSSOM: Terri? What are you doing up so early?

 

PAGE 10: Panels are small enough and arranged in such a way that the page could hold 16, but some panels are left open to accommodate text from accompanying panels. (Panel 6 for example)

Panel 1: Kate brushes Terri’s blond hair out of her eyes.  
BUBBLES: Daddy was talking on the phone and sounded worried and stuff so I went to check on him.  
BLOSSOM: What was wrong?

Panel 2: Terri sits up to talk.  
BUBBLES: I don’t know. He said he had to go to work.  
BLOSSOM: To work? Something’s happened at the lab?  
BUBBLES: He, he said it was all okay.

Panel 3: Kate kicks the covers off the bed and scrambles to her feet. Terri looks surprised by her sister’s urgency.  
BLOSSOM: Go wake Beth and get dressed. Go!

Panel 4: We see a blue streak go out Kate’s door and a pink streak head toward her closet and begin tossing cloths out onto the floor.

Panel 5: Beth’s room. More greens, more blacks. Posters for obscure bands and cult films plaster the walls and there’s speed bag, with more stitches than Frankenstein’s monster, hanging on her closet door.  
Terri is bouncing on her sister’s bed  
BUBBLES: Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!  
BUTTERCUP: WHAT?

Panel 6: Terri stops bouncing and takes a deep breath to explain the situation.  
BUBBLES: I was sleeping and I woke up and I heard Daddy and he was talking on the phone and he sounded worried and I went in there to see what was wrong and he said nothing and he said he had to go to work and I went to Katie’s room to sleep and she thinks there’s something wrong at the lab and she told me to wake you up and get dressed and . . . It might be important.

Panel 7: Beth isn’t exactly happy about being woken up so early on a Saturday morning. She dumps her blanket and her sister onto the floor.  
BUTTERCUP: Get off of me!

Panel 8: Back in Kate’s room, Beth walks in.  
BUTTERCUP: Have you two lost your mind or something?  
BLOSSOM: No. I haven’t. Father got an urgent call to go in to work on a Saturday. That mean’s something is wrong. It could be something as minor as a computer glitch or as major as a chemical spill. Either way we should go check it out. We might be able to help.

Panel 9: Beth raises her arms in protest while behind her, Terri pokes her head around the corner.  
BUTTERCUP: Help? We don’t know anything about fixing computer glitches or cleaning up chemical spills.  
BLOSSOM: But we can help evacuate the area or assist people who do know how to clean up chemical spills. And besides. This could be the perfect opportunity for us to show off our powers. . . .

Panel 10: Close up of Kate’s sly smirk  
BLOSSOM: Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?

Panel 11: Beth races out of the room leaving a streak of green in her wake and blowing Terri’s hair back.

Panel 12: Beth is now back in the spot she was, a streak of green behind her, her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face. She’s wearing black shoes, green tights and a black and green shirt.  
BUTTERCUP: Let’s go!

PAGE 11: Horizontal trifold.

Panel 1: The girls are flying high with the clouds, to arrive at McAllister labs quickly but discretely.  
BUBBLES: I don’t know why we couldn’t wear skirts.  
BLOSSOM: Because we’re flying. You wouldn’t want people to be able to look up your skirt would you?  
BUBBLES: Oh. I didn’t think about that.  
BUTTERCUP: Plus its important that we match, cuz we’re superheroes and we’re a team.  
BLOSSOM: Yeah, but, we look stupid in tights.  
BUTTERCUP: Hey! This is a lightweight, breathable and flexible material, making it perfect for kicking butt. So shut up.

Panel 2: Kate stops abruptly, holding out her arms to tell her sisters to stop as well.  
BLOSSOM: What the hell!?  
BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: What?

Panel 3: In the streets below, several large raging gorillas are running through downtown traffic, wrecking storefronts, causing numerous car crashes and scaring helpless citizens.

PAGE 12: Four panels. Two across the top and then two wide panels stacked below them.

Panel 1: Ken Utonium runs up to a woman who is talking to a small group of people. She’s very professional looking. She is wearing her a grey pants suit, her hair up in a bun and a look of unyielding authority on her face.  
PROFESSOR: Betty. What in the hell happened?

Panel 2: Relieved he has finally arrived, Betty ushers him into a vacant office.  
BETTY: Ken, listen.

Panel 3: She shuts the door behind them.  
BETTY: What I’m about to tell you is very sensitive information. Do you understand?  
PROFESSOR: Yes. Nothing leaves this room. I understand. Now what happened?  
BETTY: All 15 of Dr. Antium’s gorilla specimens have escaped.  
PROFESSOR: All of them? Where the hell is Antium? How could he let this happen?  
BETTY: This is where it goes from crazy to bizarre. They found Jessup Nickels in the lab after the gorillas had escaped.  
PROFESSOR: Hiss assistant?  
BETTY: Yes. They found him covered in blood and a headless corpse on the floor they believe to be Dr. Antium.  
PROFESSOR: He murdered him and then let the apes go?  
BETTY: I don’t know what the fuck happened but I don know the shit has hit the proverbial fan! 

Panel 4: Betty looks over her shoulder.  
BETTY: We should go. Nickels is being guarded by security until the police can spare a moment. I had all of Dr. Antium’s crap moved to your office. I need you to try and figure out if his experimentation has made any of these rampant monkeys more dangerous than the ones at the zoo. And I need you to find out fast. These things could have a blood pathogen or be jacked up on steroids for all we know.

 

PAGE 13: Sixteen panels. Four across, four down. On the vandalized streets of Townsville the three sisters fight Dr. Antium’s escaped experimental gorillas. Citizens have wisely fled to nearby building. Some of them watch the action from windows and fire escapes high above the streets.

Panel 1: Kate punches a gorilla in the face.

Panel 2: Terri holds another’s arms behind its back.

Panel 3: Beth armdrags one ape to the ground.

Panel 4: Beth looks back over her shoulder at her red headed sister.  
BUTTERCUP: This isn’t working. They won’t stay down. And we can’t just, like, kill them.

Panel 5: Kate kicks one backwards into a parked bus.  
BLOSSOM: I know! We need some way to restrain them, but it’s not like they make handcuffs big enough for gorillas.

Panel 6: Terri throws her ape aside.  
BUBBLES: Oh! Oh! Oh! I know!

Panel 7: She flies off leaving her siblings to hold the fort.  
BLOSSOM: TERRI!

Panel 8: Beth socks one to the jaw…  
BUTTERCUP: God damn it!

Panel 9: . . . and lands a spinning back kick to another’s abdomen.  
BUTTERCUP: She’d better have a good idea.

Panel 10: Kate flies up a few dozen feet.  
BLOSSOM: I don’t know about her but I have one. Beth you keep fighting. I’m going to block off the streets to keep them contained in this intersection.

Panel 11: Beth has 2 gorillas in headlocks.  
BUTTERCUP: Fine by me. Fighting’s what I do best, but some of em have gotten away.

Panel 12: Kate is in the process of stacking cars and trucks to create a barricade.  
BLOSSOM: I know. After I build some walls I’ll round them all up.

Panel 13: Beth throws one ape into another.  
BUTTERCUP: That’s all well and good, but you’d better hurry. 

Panel 14: She pauses to catch her breath.  
BUTTERCUP: By the way. Gorillas can climb you know.

Panel 15: Kate holds the aforementioned bus over her head.  
BLOSSOM: I know, I know. This is only a temporary solution.

Panel 16: Beth faces off with an ape as it rises to its feet.  
BUTTERCUP: Bubble butt better hurry back with her bright idea.

 

PAGE 14: Standard six-pack layout.

Panel 1: Betty barges into Doctor Utonium’s office.  
BETTY: What’s the news doc? Have you been able to decipher anything?  
PROFESSOR: No. Not really. Half of his notes aren’t even about the gorillas, and the half that is, is running in circles. His experiments and theories change and change until he’s back doing what he started with. I think Antium has gone, or had gone, mad.  
BETTY: I think everyone’s gone mad. The news outlets are talking about people flying and lifting cars and shit.

Panel 2: Ken looks panicked.  
PROFESSOR: What!?

Panel 3: He scrambles to shuffle the papers back into order.  
PROFESSOR: Um, um, I have to go. That reminds me. I have to check on my girls.

Panel 4: Ken Utonium rushes out of the office, leaving Betty in the doorway.

Panel 5: Betty calls to him as he sprints to the elevators.  
BETTY: Be careful out there! I don’t want to hear about you being crushed by big ugly ape!

Panel 6: She leans against the doorframe, her hands in her pants suit pockets.  
BETTY: Or kidnapped by flying people for that matter.

 

PAGE 15: Two by two at the top of the page, then three small rows and 6 followed by a larger row of three at the bottom.

Panel 1: Terri floats in carrying a wobbly stack of large metal boxes.  
BUBBLES: Uh, a little help here.

Panel 2: Beth and Kate fly up to take some of the load off their sister hands.  
BUTTERCUP: What the hell is this?  
BUBBLES: They’re portable storage units. I figured we could use them to contain our monkeys. I even poked holes into them so they could breathe.  
BLOSSOM: That’s a really good idea. But they’re gorillas not monkeys.

Panel 3: Terri rolls her eyes.  
BUBBLES: Whatever.

Panel 4: Beth puts down her containers.  
BUTTERCUP: Shut up and get to work.

Panels 5-10: Gorillas being tosses, pushed and stuffed into containers

Panels 11-16: The girls shutting the doors on the containers.

Panels 17-22: miscellaneous pieces of metal being used in the absence of padlocks. Some are even bent into pretty little bows.

Panel 23: The girls stand amongst the shattered glass, cracked pavement and boxes of angry gorillas, proud of a job well done.  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah! We did it!  
BUBBLES: Yay!  
BUTTERCUP: Victory dance!

Panel 24: Beth dances, poorly, eyes closed. Terri floats with her fists raised high, eyes also closed. Kate is the only one with her eyes open and she looks mildly shocked.  
BLOSSOM: Uh, guys.

Panel 25: Terri hides behind Kate, peeking over her shoulder. Beth stops mid dance, wide eyed and sporting the classic sweat drop on embarrassment.

 

PAGE 16: Two panels at the top and one on the bottom that span the full width of the page. In between are four panels 2x2.

Panel 1: Reports, cameras, and awestruck admirers suddenly surround the girls. 

Panel 2: They are taken aback by the onslaught of questions and camera flashes.  
REPORTER 1: Are you superheroes?  
REPORTER 2: Are you aliens?  
REPORTER 3: Are you androids?  
REPORTER 4: How did you get your powers?  
REPORTER 5: Who are you?  
REPORTER 6: What are your names?

Panel 3: Kate thinks for a moment  
BLOSSOM: Our names? Uhhh

Panel 4: Now smirking slyly she answers the reporters.  
KATE: I’m Blossom.  
TERRI: I’m Bubbles! (she answers excitedly)

Panel 5: Kate thumbs the attention of the media toward her sister Beth.  
BLOSSOM: And her name’s Buttercup.  
BUTTERCUP: WHAT!? (Kate begins speaking quickly to cover up her sister’s protests)  
BLOSSOM: No. We’re not aliens or androids. We are superheroes. I guess. Um, we’ve lived here our whole lives and we’re here to stay. I hope all of you accept us and our unique gifts as, uh, part of this great city.

Panel 6: Terri leans on her sister’s shoulder and points.  
BUBBLES: Oh my god! The Mayor!  
BLOSSOM: What?  
BUBBLES: That’s the mayor!

Panel 7: Mayor Lionel Gentry, accompanied by assistants, walks up to the girls and shakes Kate’s hand.  
He’s an older gentleman with an extremely old-fashioned look. He wears a top hat on his crown, a pair of spectacles on his plump proboscis and a plush, white handlebar mustache on his upper lip. He was dressed in a fine tailored pin striped suit and shiny black shoes. He was a man that appeared to have been frozen in previous time and recently thawed.  
MAYOR: Hello, Blossom was it? It’s very nice to meet you girls and I’m very glad you were here to save the day.

 

PAGES 17 & 18: Splash page. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup along with their proud father, Doctor Kenneth Utonium, pose alongside Mayor Gentry on the steps of town hall. Police have to keep the crowd of picture snapping, journalists and citizens from rushing up the steps to embrace them.

 

PAGE 19: Four equal panels stacked on top of each other.

Panel 1: Beth is sitting at her desk browsing the Internet while Kate lounges on the sofa reading. Terri sits at her feet watching TV. Caption in top left corner “Utonium residence, the next day.”  
BUTTERCUP: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

Panel 2: Her sister, startled turn around and look over the back of the sofa.  
BLOSSOM: What? What is it Beth?  
BUTTERCUP: As if it wasn’t bad enough that you told the whole freakin world my name was Buttercup, they are calling us The Powerpuff girls. The Powerpuff girls!? Are you kidding me? I hate this city. I don’t want to protect it anymore.

Panel 3: Beth pouts as Terri smiles cutely behind her.  
BLOSSOM: Quit being so dramatic. I mean its lame but no reason to hate an entire city.  
BUBBLES: I like it! It lets everybody now we’re adorable.

Panel 4: Beth facepalm.  
BUTTERCUP: Is it too late to put her up for adoption?

 

PAGE 20: Two large panels taking up the top and the bottom of the page.

Panel 1: Someone, sitting in the dark reads from a tablet computer. It shows the front page of The Townsville Tribune. The headline reads “Powerpuff Girls Save the Day”. The body of the article is illegible but there is the picture from Pages 17 and 18 to the right hand side.  
FROM OFF PANEL: Katherine, Theresa and Elisabeth Utonium, super powered teenagers.

Panel 2: Close up of a gorilla, his wrinkled face showing his depth of thought. A large metal dome that is bolted all around the side of his head has replaced the top of his skull.  
MOJO JOJO: Interesting developments.


	2. #2: Mojo Madness, part 2

PAGE 1 & 2: Panel 1 takes up both pages and the rest of the panels are contained within it, stacked up roughly like a staircase on the bottom right.

Panel 1: “Epilogue”  
A sunny but slightly cloudy day in Townsville’s north cemetery. The grounds are blanketed in finely manicured and vibrant green grass. The trees and bushes are pruned, the flowers, left with care by grave markers are all fresh; all in all a very cheery place for the dead to rest. We see several men and women dressed in black, their backs to us, gathered around the dearly departed to pay their respects.

Panel 2: Away from the group, we see an older man leaning against a tree. His beard is neatly trimmed and mostly gray, his thinning hair mostly white. One of his hands rests casually in his pocket; the other holds a cane.  
Dr. Utonium is walking over to join him.

Panel 3: The both of them are now in the shade of the cemetery tree, and we can see that the man’s cane is ornately carved with a silver dragon handle.  
PROFESSOR: Hello. I’m Kenneth Utonium.  
He says holding out his hand to shake.

Panel 4: The man shakes the doctors hand and forces a smile.  
BERNARD: Bernard Neumark. Nice to meet you  
PROFESSOR: I thought it was you, but I wasn’t sure. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.  
BERNARD: I don’t get out much.

Panel 5: They relax a little and chat.  
PROFESSOR: Haha! Of course. You’re the biggest millionaire recluse since Howard Hughes.  
BERNARD: Is that what they say about me?  
PROFESSOR: No. Not really. Most people don’t even remember you or all the things you did. People today are too swept up in celebrity gossip. There’s no gossip about you, so nobody’s interested.  
BERNARD: Good. I like it that way.

Panel 6: Tears begin to form in the old man’s eyes.  
PROFESSOR: I have to say, I’m surprised to see you here. I wouldn’t have thought you knew Dr. Antium. How were you acquainted?  
BERNARD: Yes. Adam and I were . . . friends. Good friends. I haven’t had many. And now, I’m not sure I have any left.

Panel 7: Neumark wipes his eyes with a handkerchief as Kenneth looks on somberly.  
BERNARD: Pardon me a moment.  
PROFESSOR: Of course.

Panel 8: Neumark is stuffing the handkerchief back in his pocket  
BERNARD: You two worked together. Am I right?  
PROFESSOR: Tangentially.  
BERNARD: Well, you must have known each other well enough. I recall more than once him admiring your genius.  
PROFESSOR: Really? That . . . that means a lot. It really does.

Panel 9: The men shake hands once again.  
BERNARD: I ought to be going. It was nice meeting you. I hope you have a good day, regardless.  
PROFESSOR: Likewise.

 

PAGE 3: Six rows. Row 1, 2, 3 and 5 contain one panel. Rows 4 and 6 have three panels.

Panel 1: It’s night, we’re high in the air over a suburban neighborhood, we can see three tiny, ugly insects flying about their business. 

Panel 2: Much closer to one of the insects, we can now see it’s a mosquito. However these little creatures are unlike any bloodsucker you’ve bemoaned in your lifetime. These are technologically advanced robotic mosquitos of unknown origin.  
Meanwhile, a conversation occurs in a different time and place.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: My dear old friend. It’s quite a surprise to see you here. To see you like this. I must say this is an awful lot to take in.  
MOJO JOJO: I know, I know. I trust it was quiet a shock when you first laid eyes on me. And I thank you for not calling the authorities and allowing me to explain that I am who I say I am.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: I was easily convinced. You have a way about you that is totally unique, something that even now I can’t quite put my finger on. I must ask though, what prompted this unusual visit?

Panel 3: The robo mosquitoes have found their way to a familiar looking house.  
MOJO JOJO: Well Bernard. I got tired. Tired of being ignored. Tired of seeing intellectual inferiors with hidden agendas tear down the world around me. It’s time for a change my friend. We need change, vast, numerous and immediate. And I’m starting with Townsville.

Panel 4: One robo mosquito flies into Terri’s room.

Panel 5: Another flies into Kate’s room.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: As passionate and ambitious as always, but what do I have to do with it?

Panel 6: The last robo mosquito flies into Beth’s room.

Panel 7: A close up of one of the mechanical blood sucking abominations landing on a bare patch of flesh.  
MOJO JOJO: All part of my plan, Bernard.

Panels 8-10: Terri, Kate and Beth, respectively, waking up with an “ouch” and rubbing their bites.

 

PAGE 4: Two panels page wide, followed by a row of 4 and then another page wide panel at the bottom.

Panel 1: In Neumark’s study. The room is luxurious. Everything, from the desk, the tables, chairs, the bookcases and the books that populate them, to the cloths that Neumark is wears and the liquor he is pouring, is the finest, the rarest, and most expensive. As he makes the drinks, he is talking to a figure in a tall backed leather chair, who’s face is unseen by the audience.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: Do you like your scotch on the rocks or straight up?  
MOJO JOJO: On the rocks please. 

Panel 2: Neumark cozies into a chair of his own and looks across at his friend.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: I trust you’ve been following the news?  
MOJO JOJO: As best I can. Is there anything I should be made aware of?  
BERNARD NEUMARK: You’re assistant Jessup Nickels, has been arrested. 

Panel 3: Jessup Nickels, in prison cloths, being lead in handcuffs, by two officers down a hallway.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: He is suspected of brutally murdering you and releasing the gorillas onto the city. 

Panel 4: A polaroid of Dr. Antium’s decapitated body.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: Very serious charges, and there is a staggering amount of evidence against him. 

Panel 5: Jessup Nickels sitting on a cot behind bars. His face nearly emotionless shows only the slightest hint of sadness.  
MOJO JOJO: Oh, I have no doubt. 

Panel 6: Polaroid of rotary bone saw covered in blood, laying on a table with a scale marker for size.  
MOJO JOJO: But, certain sacrifices had to be made. Just as there will be more sacrifices to come.

Panel 7: Back in Neumark’s study.  
BERNARD NEUMARK: I don’t suspect he, or McAllister, will fair well in this aftermath of your little stunt.  
MOJO JOJO: Stunt? I almost take offence to that Bernard. I have plans, and I have reasons, as I told you. I know you don’t see the vision I do, not yet, but you will. Everyone will. As for McAllister . . . I am not yet done with them.

 

PAGE 5: Full page panel with a second tiny one inside it at the bottom right.

Panel 1: Doctor Utonium paces back and forth in the living room, talking on the phone while the afternoon news broadcasts on the television in the background.  
BROADCASTER: The fourteen experimental gorillas that escaped McAllister labs earlier this week and caused hundreds of thousands of dollars in city and civilian property damage have been given a clean bill of health by veterinary experts and will be added to primate exhibit at the Townsville zoo, away from the existing gorilla population, where they will be cared for until permanent homes can be arranged.  
Jane McAllister, head of McAllister labs issued a statement today, saying that “McAllister labs regrets this unfortunate mishap and is working diligently to take measure ensuring that it will never happen again.”  
Miss McAllister and city officials have yet to reach a settlement for the cost of damages but parties on both sides are confident that an agreement will be made soon.  
In related news… (Ken Utonium’s word balloon covers up the rest of the broadcast.)  
PROFESSOR: I just want to know what happened to the other gorilla.  
. . . . .  
The one that escaped. Everywhere I read the news is saying that all fourteen where captured. But fifteen escaped.  
. . . . .  
I know for a fact that Adam had fifteen gorillas. I was a friend of the man, I read over his notes. He had fif…  
. . . . .  
Dr. Antium.  
. . . . .  
Yes.  
. . . . .  
You seriously expect me to believe the subjects of dangerous and unpredictable experiments were miscounted before their escape? You don’t think it’s more likely that they were miscounted after being recaptured?  
. . . . .  
No Sir. I just…  
. . . . .  
Yes sir. I understand.  
. . . . .  
I’m sure everything is under control.

Panel 2: Dr. Utonium hangs up the phone.

PAGE 6: Wide panel on top, then 2 square panels, followed by a tiny strip of 12 panels and lastly another wide panel.

Panel 1: “Behind the McCracken mall.” The Gangrene Gang is hanging out by the dumpsters, scrounging the out of date boxes of supplies the food court had thrown away. Ace sits against the wall reading a newspaper.  
ACE: Can you believe this shit? They got super powers now? Grrr! What is wrong with this world?

Panel 2: Ace crumbles up the paper.  
LITTLE ARTURO: It’s not fair.

Panel 3: He tosses the ball of newspaper into an open dumpster.  
ACE: You’re damn right it’s not fair Arturo. But we’re gonna make it fair.  
GRUBBER: What did you have n mind Ace?  
ACE: Rescue. Yeah, that’s what we need, rescuin. We have to be our own heroes. Cuz the goddamn Powerpuff Girls ain’t gonna save us. 

Panel 4-15: Ace flips his zippo lighter open and closed again several times

Panel 16: Ace stares off deep in thought.  
ACE: We need money.

 

PAGE 7: One narrow panel at the top and the bottom with a larger one in between

Panel 1: A news broadcaster at her desk tells us more about what is happening in Townsville.  
BROADCASTER: Top story tonight, Jessup Nickels has pled guilty to the murder of Dr. Adam Antium earlier this morning. He has been sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Nickels was the primary assistant to Dr. Antium at McAllister Labs where they studied the effects of new medications on higher primates. 

Panel 2: Jessup Nickels fills the entire panel. The picture is from his shoulders to his head of him in his bright orange jump suit. His face looks weary and aged but his eyes are scary and cold. Transparent words splatter the panel; “Murderer” “Life or Death?” “Execution” “Prison” “Terrorist” “Notorious” “Evil” “Villain” etc.

Panel 3: Same as Panel 1.  
BROADCASTER: Last week Nickels was found with the decapitated body of Dr. Antium in their lab after 14 gorilla test subjects were found to have escaped. Nickles was also suspected to have intentionally released the gorillas onto the streets, recklessly endangering the citizens of Townsville. However, the plea bargain presented to him dropped all charges of committing terrorist acts, which would have had Nickels facing execution at trial.

 

PAGE 8: Similar to page 4 with a wide panel of a news broadcast at the top and bottom. But in between on this page are three vertical panels.

Panel 1: Same as panel 1 on page 4  
BROADCASTER: On a lighter note, the city’s newest hot topic is The Powerpuff Girls. The trio of super powered teenagers Katherine, Theresa and Elisabeth Utonium, better known as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup respectively, put an end to the aforementioned gorilla rampage last week. So naturally, some denizens of Townsville see them as heroes. However there is another group that thinks they are a threat to public safety. Earlier today outside City Hall, a number of concerned citizens banned together to protest The Powerpuff Girls presence in the greater Townsville area as well as demand answers to some pressing questions about the girls. Our own Amanda Watts was on the scene.

Panel 2: Terri is signing autographs for a group of hyper children.

Panel 3: Kate shakes hands with the president in the oval office where they are far from the cameras and questions of the hounding media. She stares up in awe, feeling like a small child in the presence of a world leader.

Panel 4: Beth is floating in the air, her cloths singed, her face covered in soot. She hugs a dog in her arms as it squirms to lick her face. Beside her are firefighters hard at work to extinguish a burning building in the background.

Panel 5: A pretty young woman holing a microphone is standing next to a man much taller than herself. Behind them is the grand stairs leading up to the much grander city hall. At the base of the steps is a mob of protesters. Some raise their fists angrily, some even made signs, while other just seem to want to wave at the camera.  
AMANDA WATTS: I’m here with Marcus Pendleton. Marcus, you organized this rally here today, isn’t that right?  
MARCUS: Yes it is.  
AMANDA: And what are your reasons for doing this?  
MARCUS: We just want some answers, you know? We’re not trying to raise hell or anything. It’s just, out of nowhere some girls show up who can fly and lift up cars and stuff. Where did they come from? How is this possible? What are their intentions? What if they aren’t heroes, but the bad guys? Or what if they are good; they do have good intentions but wind up causing more harm than help? Do we have a defense plan in case The Powerpuff Girls become a threat? The Mayor is the one to best answer these questions and we aren’t leaving until he does.  
AMANDA: Some pretty strong tough questions being asked down here at city hall, but that’s it from me. We now send it back to our live studio. 

 

PAGE 9: Five panels. Nothing complicated.

Panel 1: Terri is sitting on the edge of a rooftop looking sad.

Panel 2: Her sisters land behind her.  
BLOSSOM: Terri! Jesus Christ, there you are. What are you doing here?  
BUBBLES: Nobody trusts us. They think we’re the bad guys.  
BUTTERCUP: Come on. Not everybody thinks that.  
BUBBLES: A lot of them do.

Panel 3: Terri starts nibbling on her thumb.  
BUBBLES: Did you know we have protesters? They were at city hall today.  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. I already know about them. Terri, I’ve answered every question I knew the answer to.  
BUBBLES: And they still don’t trust us.

Panel 4: Beth takes a seat beside her and puts her arm around her. While in the background Kate’s phone makes a “Deet Deet” sound.  
BUTTERCUP: Not everyone is going to trust us, no matter what. We have powers that are strange and scary to people. All we can do is continue to help people and hope that the majority is open minded enough to see that we are good.  
BLOSSOM: Guys.

Panel 5: Terri and Beth look over their shoulders to see what Kate wants.  
BLOSSOM: You know that guy TweetBlotter I told you about?  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah, isn’t he like an ex cop who posts whatever he hears on his old police radio?  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. There’s a robbery at the mall. Airheart jewelers. We gotta go.

 

Page 10: Two large panels at the top and bottom with two smaller panels sandwiched in between.

Panel 1: At the mall, the girls run through the crowd of dispersing onlookers and the police tape that has blocked off the section of the mall. They run up to police chief Douglass Barrett who is leaning against a support column and scribbling in a note pad.  
BLOSSOM: Chief! What happened?

Panel 2: The rotund man, who somewhat resembles a bulldog, turns his head and looks at them.  
CHIEF BARRETT: Oh, it’s you? What happened? It’s really none of your business.

Panel 3: The Powerpuff Girls look a bit confused.  
BLOSSOM: But, we can help.

Panel 4: Chief Barrett continues writing.  
CHIEF BARRETT: Listen girls. I don’t care if you have alien super powers or that the Mayor wants you to watch over the city like some guardian angles or something. When it boils down to it, you are civilians and this is a police matter. So take your vigilante hero act and go home.  
BUBBLES: But . . .  
CHIEF BARRETT: But nothing. You have no business being here. Now leave before I have you arrested for interfering with a police investigation.

 

PAGE 11: Five staggered horizontal panels so that they do not take up the entire width of the page.

Panel 1: The girls have turned around and exited the taped off area. From the background Barrett shouts.  
CHIEF BARRETT: But hey, if I find out a couple of monkeys did it you’ll be the first ones I call. Hahahahaha!  
BUTTERCUP: What a jerk.  
BUBBLES: So, what do we do now?  
OFF PANEL: Psst. Hey.

Panel 2: A different cop, one much younger and thinner that Barrett, motions for them to come over to him.

Panel 3: The cop and the girls hide just inside a clothing store as to not be seen by the chief.  
COP: Look, here’s what I know. And don’t tell anybody I told you okay?  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: Okay.  
COP: Airheart Jewelers was robbed. Five guys with guns came in and took all the cash they had on hand. No jewelry was taken. The guys were wearing masks and gloves, the whole nine. The best description we got was from a lady outside the mall who says she saw one of them take off his mask. She said he was wearing face paint underneath it but she could tell he had a pointed nose and chin as well as black hair. I’m not sure how much that’s going to help you, but there you go.  
BLOSSOM: What was the face paint? Did it have like a pattern or something?  
COP: She said it was green. That’s all.  
Panel 4: Terri and Beth look at each other questioningly.  
BLOSSOM: Are you sure it was face paint?  
COP: Yeah. How else would his face be green?  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. Okay. Thanks.

Panel 5: The cop leaves the store and the girls to ponder the situation.  
COP: No problem.  
He says as he walks off.

 

PAGE 12: Every panel is half a page wide and a quarter page tall; except for 3 which is a full page wide.

Panel 1: The Girls are flying through the night sky off to find their prime suspects.  
BUTTERCUP: I can’t believe they would do this. I mean, I know they’re assholes and all but armed robbery?  
BLOSSOM: Yeah . . . Um, hey. We’re bulletproof right?  
BUTTERCUP: I guess so. We are like really tough. Crap. I hope we’re bulletproof.

Panel 2: Terri stops mid flight.  
BUBBLES: Wait!

Panel 3: Kate and Beth stop as well.  
BLOSSOM: What is it?  
BUBBLES: We’re going to the dump right?  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. That’s where they live.  
BUBBLES: But what if we get radiation poisoning too?  
BUTTERCUP: Oh hell. We’re already freaks of nature. Radiation will probably like, give us lazar vision or something. Come on. Let’s go. We’re almost there.  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. Come on Terri. We won’t be there long anyway.  
BUTTERCUP: I just hope they don’t shoot us.

Panel 4: Kate and Beth fly off.  
BUBBLES: But . . .

Panel 5: Terri is left hovering alone in the middle of the blackened sky, looking uneasy.

Panel 6: She shouts ahead to her sisters.  
BUBBLES: Wait up!

Panel 7: She zooms off in a in a cloud swirling whoosh.

 

PAGE 13: Six-pack design

Panel 1: Exterior shot of a run down trailer in the middles of mountainous piles or garbage. 

Panel 2: The Powerpuff Girls land right outside.  
BUTTERCUP: God. This place stinks. I can’t believe they live here.  
BLOSSOM: Yeah, let’s just get this over with.

Panel 3: We see the façade of the trailer, and the girls with their backs to us.  
BLOSSOM: Gangrene Gang! 

Panel 4: Ace peeks through the blinds and sees the girls standing outside.  
ACE: What the fuck? Are you serious? Everybody hide, those super bitches are here.

Panel 5: Beth is rolling her eyes and Kate looks annoyed.  
BUBBLES: Does he really think we didn’t see him?  
BLOSSOM: Uhg! They’re so stupid.

Panel 6: Beth slaps her hands together excitedly.  
BUTTERCUP: Hey, I‘ve got an idea. Me and Terri will lift the trailer into the air and you go in and talk to them. If they wanna be stupid, like pretend they aren’t home or shoot at us, we’ll drop the trailer.  
BUBBLES: What? You can’t do that.  
BUTTERCUP: We’re not gonna lift it vey high, just enough to use as a negotiation tool.  
BLOSSOM: Okay, well, I guess we could do that.

 

PAGE 14: The main panels are 1, 3, 4, 6 and 7. The page is cut up horizontally with these panels each taking up a slice. The remaining panels are much smaller panels contained within the larger ones.

Panel 1: With Beth on one end and Terri on the other they lift the trailer some twenty feet off the ground. Kate floats along with it just in front of the door.

Panel 2: Her hand raps thrice on the aluminum screen door.

Panel 3: They wait.

Panel 4: Kate gets tired of the game.  
BLOSSOM: Oh come on guys. We know you’re in there. Don’t make me peel this thing open like a can of sardines. 

Panel 5: Close up of the doorknob as it clicks unlocked.

Panel 6: On the left of the panel, Ace has opened the door a crack, poking his face out to greet Kate. On the right is Kate from the opposing angle, her arms crossed, her expression unhappy. Their conversation happens in the center of the panel.  
ACE: Whadda you want Red?  
BLOSSOM: You know why we’re here. You guys robbed the jewelry store at the mall.  
ACE: What? How dare you come here and accuse us of robbery.  
BLOSSOM: Return the money and surrender the guns Ace. That’s your best ploy for leniency.  
ACE: Fuck off Ginger. We didn’t steal nothin.  
BLOSSOM: Then you won’t mind if I come in and have a look around.  
ACE: No. You can’t come in. You’re not a fuckin cop. You have no authority, no right, to come in my house without permission.  
BLOSSOM: If I’m right, the ends will justify the means.  
ACE: If you’re wrong I’ll have you arrested for home invasion.

Panel 7: Zoomed out to show how high up they are.  
BLOSSOM: Ace. Let me in peacefully or we’ll just have to drop your trailer and leave. 

Panel 8: Ace looks down in utter shock that his home is floating two stories in the air.

 

PAGE 15: Top row has three panels while the following three rows have two.

Panel 1: Ace relents.  
ACE: All right. Fine. You can come in. Just put the trailer down. Gently!

Panel 2: Inside the Gangrene Gang’s humble abode. The trailer was found at the dump, and so everything inside it was also scrounged from the trash around them. Kate elects to stand but Ace takes a seat in a discolored recliner while the rest of the gang occupies a mismatched and hole-ridden sofa and loveseat combo.  
BLOSSOM: Where’s the money?  
ACE: Like I said Red. There ain’t no . . .

Panel 3: A streak of red winds its way through the trailer as Kate searches for the stolen money.

Panel 4: Kate returns to her spot holding a backpack loaded with cash and firearms.  
ACE: . . . money?  
BLOSSOM: Bubbles! Call the police!

Panel 5: Ace stand up looking a little panicked.  
ACE: Listen. We need that money. I aint fuckin jokin man. I aint bullshittin! You, you can take the guns. I don’t care. They weren’t loaded anyway. But we need that money.  
ARTURO: Please Blossom.  
GRUBBER: We need to pay the hospitals.

Panel 6: Ace grabs a stunned Kate by the shoulders.  
ACE: If you take this from us, if you take us to jail, you’ll be writing our death sentence.  
BLOSSOM: There’s got to be another way.

Panel 7: Ace punches a wall in frustration.  
ACE: THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! 

Panel 8: He leans against the wall and rubs his eyes trying to calm down.  
ACE: There’s no other way to get that kind of money. You think we’re gonna get good payin jobs when we got green skin and smell like garbage? No. We need a fortune to treat this shit and get out of this dump. The only way for guys like us to get a fortune is to take it.  
BLOSSOM: I-I’m sorry Ace. I really am, but I can’t let you steal. And the hospitals wouldn’t take stolen money anyway. I . . .

Panel 9: Ace puts up a hand to stop her. A police siren woops in the background.  
ACE: Save it Red. You go talk to the police. You go talk to the reports. You go make the 9 o clock news. The Powerpuff Girls save the day again. The saviors of Townsville . . .but you’re not our saviors, Red. 

 

PAGE 16: Full page panel with a small one inside it.

Panel 1: Back in Bernard Neumark’s study where he and his associate continue their discussion.  
MOJO JOJO: Speaking of what’s in the news. What do you know about these . . . what were they called? Powerpuff Girls?  
BERNARD NEUMARK: I suppose I don’t know anymore than you do. People with comic book super powers. It’s the strangest thing really. Well, it was, until I found out my best friend had become a gorilla.  
MOJO: Hahaha! You really shouldn’t make me laugh. This could be a very serious situation. If there was one thing that threatens my master plan, it’s them. I’d like some insurance, should I need it.  
BERNARD: Insurance?  
MOJO: Snuffing the spark before it becomes a fire.  
BERNARD: Before it becomes an inferno.  
MOJO: Yes.

Panel 2: Bernard swishes his drink around in his glass.  
BERNARD: I have a few, acquaintances, who may be helpful to you.  
MOJO: Do tell.

 

PAGE 17: A large square panel at the top with two small square panels beneath it.

Panel 1: In an innocuous gymnasium somewhere, there’s a make shift wrestling ring set up in the middle of the basketball court. The bleachers are half filled with half interested spectators. Between the ropes, a large man with long blond hair squares off with a larger man wearing a mask.  
BERNARD: Well, there’s a man who goes by the name Super Dragon. He’s a professional wrestler.  
MOJO: A pretend badass? That’s the best you have?  
BERNARD: I assure you, he is a genuine badass. In fact, he’s a rather nasty fellow with a fondness for hurting people.

Panel 2: The men are mid air, having just jumped from the top rope. The blond man is upside down with his head between the masked man’s legs.

Panel 3: The two hit the mat as Super Dragon delivers a devastating pile driver. We can see, x-ray style, that the blond wrestler’s spine is been shattered by the impact.

 

PAGE 18: In the top left corner is a square panel, beside it are two horizontal panels stacked atop each other. Below that a row of three and the largest panel of the page fills the bottom.

Panel 1: A close up of a man’s eyes, the rest of his face is shrouded in shadow and black cloth.

Panel 2: We see, from over his shoulder that he is up in the rafters of a warehouse. Down below two powerful yakuza factions meet one another.  
BERNARD: Then there’s a real life, modern day ninja; a stealthy and skilled assassin with blades and poisons. He never says a word, so I haven’t a clue what his name is. I’ve come to refer to him as Zero. 

Panel 3: Zero drops silently to the ground behind the crime syndicates.  
MOJO: Why Zero?  
BERNARD: That’s usually the amount of people he leaves alive. 

Panels 4-6: In a whirlwind of blood, bullets and gleaming katana steel, Zero slaughters everyone in the room.

Panel 7: We see Zero only from the waste down. His sword, gripped tightly in his hand, is dripping with blood; the blood of the slain and dismembered bodies all around his feet.

 

PAGE 19: The top half sees horizontal panels 1 and 3 on the left side and panel 2, vertically on the right. Where as panel 4 solely occupied the bottom half.

Panel 1: A woman seductively dressed is bound, gagged and blind folded lying in the dirt.  
BERNARD: Lastly, a killer. No other way to describe him. He kills, not for money, though I’m sure he could be persuaded. I’m not even sure he does it for fun. He kills for need, a compulsory animalistic need.

Panel 2: A thin shadowed figure sporting a knife stands over the helpless woman.

Panel 3: The woman lies now with her throat slit, her blood draining into the sand. On her thigh is the killer’s signature, carved in rudimentary lettering.  
BERNARD: His name is John Marx. Or, at least that’s the name he carves into his victims. 

Panel 4: Once again in Neumark’s study.  
MOJO: So, should push come to shove and these super teens must be dealt with in a more confrontational manner, you are suggesting we hire a ninja, a professional wrestler and a serial killer to do the job?  
BERNARD: It sounds silly, I know, but I know these are capable men. And if I may point out, You sir are a gorilla who plans to take over the world. Silliness is just par for the course at this point.  
MOJO: Tuche.

 

PAGE 20: Two medium sized panels across the top, while two large horizontal panels take up the rest of the page.

Panel 1: Exterior shot. “Utonium Residence”  
PROFESSOR: Girls! Could you come to the den please! There’s something I have to discuss with you!

Panel 2: The three sisters are taking their seats on the sofa. Across from them sits their father, looking worrisome.  
BLOSSOM: What is it, father?  
PROFESSOR: Sit down girls.

Panel 3: The girls are now seated and looking nervous.  
PROFESSOR: I am going to tell you something I shouldn’t be telling and you’re not supposed to know. When you captured those escaped gorillas, you didn’t catch all of them. I know for a fact that Dr. Antium had fifteen gorillas that escaped, even though it was reported that the fourteen you caught were all that were missing. This is being covered up and I don’t know why. It has me very worried.  
BLOSSOM: But, father. If there was still one out there, why hasn’t anyone seen it? Why hasn’t it rampaged like all the rest of them did?

Panel 4: Dr. Utonium interlaces his fingers before answering his daughter.  
PROFESSOR: I don’t know Blossom. Maybe it made its way to the forest outside of town. But I know there’s still one out there. I even know the name of the missing ape. You see, all of Antium’s gorillas were named by his children. Their names along with other information was put on a microchip and inserted under the skin between the shoulder blades. It’s much the same technology that they are now using to find lost dogs. I compared the names of the gorillas you caught with a list I copied from Antium’s notes, and the one missing is named Mojo Jojo.


	3. Mojo Madness, part 3

PAGE 1: A row of three square panels at the top, followed by three horizontal panels.

Panel 1: Beth and Terri Utonium are sitting on the living room sofa playing video games. Their thumbs mash frantically at the buttons on the controller. Their faces are strained with determination. A myriad of noises emanate from the unseen television screen. 

Panel 2: Kate rushes in and grabs her sisters by the arm, leaving a blur of red in her wake. 

Panel 3: The frame is empty of Powerpuff Girls. All that is left are streaks of color and two controllers left suspended in mid air.

Panel 4: In Kate’s pink palace of a room, Terri and Beth sit on the pastel bed while Blossom closes the door.  
BUTTERCUP: What the hell? I was winning.  
BUBBLES: I was making a comeback.  
BUTTERCUP: Whatever.

Panel 5: Kate looks serious, almost worried.  
BLOSSOM: Townsville is trying to pass some new laws.  
BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: Oh?  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. One of them would outlaw firearms even for police. The other would outlaw super powers.  
BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: WHAT!?

Panel 6: They stand up in an outrage.  
BUTTERCUP: Have they lost their mind?  
BUBBLES: Can they even do that?  
BUTTERCUP: How can the mayor do this?  
BUBBLES: Does this mean we have to leave Townsville?  
BLOSSOM: All right. All right. Calm down. We just need to . . . figure out what we’re going to do. Let’s not do anything drastic. They haven’t been passed yet, just in consideration.  
BUTTERCUP: Gah! Why does being a super hero have to be so hard?

 

PAGE 2: Three across the top, three across the bottom with a large panel sandwiched in between.

Panels 1-3: In the Townsville penitentiary, a couple of guards walk by a row of cells, each containing an angry looking inmate.  
GUARD 1: Can you believe this bullshit? How are we suppose to do our jobs if the pass these laws?  
GUARD 2: I’ll tell you what, if they do pass, I’m moving out of here. I’m gonna go down to . . .

Panel 4: The guards are alarmed by what they see in Jessup Nickels cell. He has hung himself with his bed sheet. His face is painted a violet hue, the rest of his body is pale and limp. His eyes have a lifeless stare eerily similar to gaze he had when he was alive.  
GUARD 2: Oh shit!

Panel 5: Guards have gathered in Nickles’ cell. One cuts him down while two others hold his body.

Panel 6: Jessup is on a stretcher and a sheet is being puled up over his head.

Panel 7: He and the stretcher being loaded into the back of a van to head off to autopsy.

 

PAGE 3: Four panels two-by-two and then a wide panel at the bottom. 

Panel 1: The Powerpuff Girls sit in the back yard with glum looks plastered on their faces. A big oak tree dominates the frame. Terri sits in a tire swing gently rocking back and forth. Beth leans out the window of their old tree house, which has become somewhat cramped as the girls have grown up. Kate lounges on a large limb.  
BUTTERCUP: Man. We can’t go anywhere without being swarmed.  
BUBBLES: I’m bored.  
BLOSSOM: I’m tired of being stuck in the house all day with nothing to do.

Panel 2: Same as panel 1.  
BLOSSOM: I miss Vinny’s  
BUTTERCUP: I miss the arcade.  
BUBBLES: I miss the mall.

Panel 3: Similar to panels 1 and 2 but their collective attention turns to Kate’s phone as it rings. Exclamation points appear over their heads.

Panel 4: Close up of Kate as she answers the phone.  
BLOSSOM: Hello?  
. . . . .  
Yes. This is Blossom speaking.  
. . . . .  
Who?  
. . . . .  
Oh! Miss Bellum! What can we do for you?  
. . . . .  
Oh, um, yes. We can meet you right away.  
. . . . .  
Where? Uh, how about Vinny’s? You know where that is? Okay. Good, we’ll see you there.

Panel 5: We’re on a street somewhere downtown. Our point of view is of the aforementioned Pizzeria from across the street. We see the Powerpuff Girls and the tall redheaded assistant to the mayor, Miss Sara Bellum. They are sitting around a table, under an umbrella, on the patio. A sign above the restaurant reads “Vinny’s Pizza”  
SARA BELLUM: Girls, I’m sorry to have asked you to meet me on such short notice but Mayor Gentry is in big trouble and he needs your help. 

 

PAGE 4: A row of three at the top followed by a column of three.

Panel 1-3: Mayor Lionel Gentry enters his office, closing the door behind him. Then he hangs up his hat and coat before turning around and stopping in his tracks.

Panel 4: We see that someone (or something) is sitting in his desk chair facing away from the mayor and us. Smoke wisps from a cigar clutched between hairy fingers. The chair is fine leather, the desk quality mahogany. Little knick-knacks populate the desktop. A small globe, a nameplate, pens, an ashtray, stacks of paper and picture frames. It’s all very sophisticated with a personal touch. Except now, a stranger has invaded.  
MAYOR: What is the meaning of this? This is a private office and those are my personal cigars.  
STRANGER: Relax Mr. Gentry. I’ve come to make you a proposition.

Panel 5: Lionel is quite unhappy. He stands with his arms crossed and his mustachioed lip in a frown.  
MAYOR: I propose you remove yourself from my seat, from my office and from this building before I call the police to remove you.  
STRANGER: (from off panel) No.

Panel 6: The chair has turned around to reveal that the stranger is Mojo Jojo.  
MOJO: Lionel, you and I are now associates. And it is rude to make such threats to ones associates. 

 

PAGE 5: Panel 1 is much larger than panel 2. Panel 3 is a thin divide between the top and bottom of the page. Panels 4 and 5 are equal parts of the remainder.

Panel 1: Mojo snuffs out his cigar in the ashtray.  
MOJO: Ah, yes. I’ve become so use to this body that I sometimes forget how alien the concept of a talking gorilla can be to the average person. Now, Mr. Gentry, if you would kindly stop gawking and listen up. I have a few things I’d like to tell you. This town is a mess. There’s violence and disorder and now, super-humans. Walking WMDs. They are a threat to every man woman and child in Townsville. You as mayor have a responsibility to protect these people. You haven’t been doing a very good job. But don’t worry. I’m here to correct that. We need to make some changes for the betterment of our city. Don’t you agree?

Panel 2: Lionel shakily gets out his phone.  
MAYOR: I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about… I don’t know what the hell you are, but I’m calling the police. Or animal control. Or I’ll call those super-humans you were talking about. But you . . .

Panel 3: Mojo leaps from the desk across the room, landing in front of the mayor with a mighty thud.

Panel 4: Mojo wraps his big apish paw around Lionel’s hand and his phone.  
MOJO: You’re not calling anyone and I’m not leaving.

Panel 5: Mojo crushed the phone and the mayor’s hand with a sickening crunch. Lionel screams.  
MOJO: If you’re not going to be reasonable Mr. Gentry, then we’re going to have to do this the hard way.

 

PAGE 6: Standard six-pack layout.

Panel 1: Back at Vinny’s. Miss Bellum shown from the neck down, her fingers rap nervously on the tabletop.  
SARA BELLUM: I know it sounds absurd. I mean, a talking gorilla for Christ’s sake. There was a time when I would have thought the mayor was losing his mind, but since you girls have showed up, the realm of possibilities has broadened. 

Panel 2: The Powerpuff Girls listen while munching pizza.  
SARA BELLUM: That thing, Mojo Jojo has kept him in his office for days. He was only able to contact me by slipping a delivery boy a note. 

Panel 3: Similar to panel 2. Kate’s gaze is intense. Beth elbows her in the side. Terri continues to nom pizza.  
SARA BELLUM: Girls I don’t know what to do. He says he can’t call, can’t text, can’t email anyone for help.

Panel 4: Kate frowns at Beth and rubs her side.  
SARA BELLUM: You are the only ones I could think of that could stop a super genius gorilla.  
BUTTERCUP: (whisper) Stop staring.

Panel 5: A side view this time, showing us all four women in the frame. Sara’s big fluffy hair shields her face from view. She reaches across the table and grabbed Kate’s hands causing her to blush a bit.  
SARA BELLUM: Please save him.  
BLOSSOM: Um, Yeah.  
BUBBLES: Of course we will.  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah. Don’t worry about a thing.

Panel 6: For the first time we see Miss Bellum’s face. She is stunningly beautiful. Tears begin to flood her eyes and she smiled delighted.  
SARA BELLUM: Oh thank you. Thank you girls.

 

PAGE 7 & 8: Four rows of four panels across both pages

Panel 1: Back in Mayor Gentry’s office. Mojo lounges on a sofa, Lionel, now with a black eye, sits at his desk.  
MAYOR: Have you ever considered pants?  
MOJO: What do you mean?  
MAYOR: I mean you’re naked and your genitals are hanging out.  
MOJO: Maybe you should stop looking at my penis. Animals at the zoo don’t wear pants. Why should I?  
MAYOR: Right.  
MOJO: It’s not even really that noticeable with all this dark hair . . . Why are we talking about my genitals anyway?

Panel 2: There’s a knock at the door that gets their attention.

Panel 3: Mojo Jojo sits up, holding a hand up to tell the Mayor not to open the door. His gorilla glare warns that consequences may follow if Lionel does without permission.

Panel 4: Mojo still sits on the sofa and the Mayor still sits uneasily at his desk.  
MAYOR: Who is it?  
VISITOR: Vinny’s Pizza.  
MOJO: You ordered pizza?  
MAYOR: Yes. That’s right. I placed the order this morning to have it delivered for lunch. I must have forgotten.

Panel 5-7: Mayor Gentry gets up, walks over to the door and answers it.  
MAYOR: Hello?

Panel 8: The Mayor is snatched through the open door as quick as can be, leaving the door ajar and vacant.

Panel 9-11: Mojo Jojo gets up, walks over to the door and flings it open angrily.

Panel 12: Mojo stands in the doorway. An arrow tells the reader that the next panel is directly below and more arrows tell that the action on the next row reads right to left.

Panel 13-16: Mojo is kicked hard. The blow sends him tumbling backwards across the room and onto the sofa he was previously sitting on.

 

PAGE 9: Four rows with the corresponding number of panels. 2, 1, 3, 1.

Panel 1: Mojo Jojo is laying on the broken sofa, seething mad.

Panel 2: The Powerpuff Girls stand confidently in the doorway.  
BLOSSOM: Mojo Jojo I assume?

Panel 3: A wide panel showing the entire room, Mojo on one side and The Powerpuff Girls on the other.  
MOJO: That’s one of my names, yes.  
BLOSOSM: I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. My name’s Blossom.  
BUBBLES: My name’s Bubbles.

Panel 3: Kate and Terri smirk while Beth rolls her eyes.

Panel 4: Kate and Terri shoot Beth a look.  
BUTTERCUP: Do I have to?  
BLOSSOM & BUBBLES: Yes.  
BUTTERCUP: *sigh*

Panel 5: Beth reluctantly complies.  
BUTTERCUP: I’m . . . Buttercup.

Panel 6: Similar to Panel 3.  
MOJO: What precious monikers. Perhaps I’ll name a litter of puppies in your memory.  
BLOSSOM: In our memory? But . . . we’re not dead.

 

PAGE 10: A page wide panel at the top, followed by a row of three and a centered panel to finish. 

Panel 1: The broken sofa is hurdling through the air toward The Powerpuff Girls.  
MOJO: (off panel) Not yet.

Panel 2: The girls look shocked.

Panel 3: A paused nanosecond in time. Terri and Beth take a half step to the side and the sofa smacks into Kate.

Panel 4: And without losing momentum the sofa has carried Kate on its airborne journey through the doorway and out of frame. Terri and Beth are mid wince, mid flinch. 

Panel 5: The peer around either side of the doorway to check on their sister. All we see is the sofa had knocked a hole in the wall.  
BUBBLES: Um, Blossom?

 

PAGE 11: two-by-two and then a larger panel at the bottom.

Panel 1: A door across the hall opens.

Panel 2: Kate emerges brushing herself off.  
BLOSSOM: Well, that was unpleasant.

Panel 3: Her sisters see that she’s okay.  
BUTTERCUP: Why the hell didn’t you move?  
BLOSSOM: I . . . I don’t know! I was trying to process that there was a sofa flying at my face.

Panel 4: Mojo leaps across the room and slams Terri and Beth’s heads into the doorframe.

Panel 5: Mojo is standing in the hall, staring down Kate.  
MOJO: You know, I expected more power and less puff from you girls.  
BLOSSOM: We just let you get a head start Mojo.

 

PAGE 12: Three panels across the top and bottom with a large central panel in between.

Panel 1-3: Kate leaps and flies down the hallway at Mojo, her fist extended.  
BLOSSOM: HYAAAAAAAAH!

Panel 4: Mojo meets her with his own punch, and since gorilla arms are longer than teenage girls, his punch lands square across her face as she fails to strike him at all.

Panel 5: Kate lays dazed on the floor, her nose bleeding.

Panel 6: She wipes her upper lip.

Panel 7: And sees blood on her fingers  
BLOSSOM: I didn’t think we could . . . like . . . bleed.

 

PAGE 13: Panels 2, 3 and 7 are large. The rest are small.

Panel 1: The ape steps over the girls as they begin to pull themselves back to their feet

Panel 2: Mojo takes up the foreground as he muddles with something in the Mayors office. In the background the girls stand up holding their heads.  
MOJO: It was a pleasure meeting you, but I feel I must be going now.  
BUTTERCUP: You’re not going anywhere Mojo. If you think one cheap shot is going to stop us you’re wrong.

Panel 3: Similar to Panel 2.  
MOJO: Even though I won round 1, I’m sure if we continued to battle your numbers would overcome.  
BUTTERCUP: You really gonna run you coward?  
MOJO: Not running. Leaving you to lick your wounds. But you can take solace in the fact that though you lost you still managed to spoil my plans. 

Panel 4: Mojo turns to face The Powerpuff Girls and holds up a bottle of Brandy with a handkerchief stuffed down the neck.  
MOJO: To show you there’s no hard feelings we’ll toast to your success.

Panel 5: Mojo lights the handkerchief. 

Panel 6: And hurls the Molotov at the girls.  
BUTTERCUP: Oh shit! 

Panel 7: The Mayors office erupts in flames. 

 

PAGE 14: A row of three at the top with panels 4 and 5 being larger and expansive.

Panel 1: The girls have ducked into the hallway and slam the door shut.

Panel 2: They huddle up for the plan.  
BLOSSOM: Bubbles. Get the mayor and call the fire department. I’m gonna start evacuating the rest of the building. Buttercup. Get Mojo.  
BUTTERCUP: With pleasure.

Panel 3: Beth flies out of a window in an adjacent office and sees that the window to the mayor’s office is also broken.

Panel 4: Looking over her shoulder we look down to the street. We can see the grand staircase leading up to the building and Foster Park directly across from Town Hall. We see no super genius gorillas. 

Panel 5: She flies up to the roof where there are also no super genius gorillas.

 

PAGE 15: Panels 1 & 2 are page wide. The rest of the page is composed as two rows of three.

Panel 1: The Powerpuff Girls sit on a bench in the park. They face away from us. We can see firefighters are putting up their equipment after extinguishing the flames, police keeping the crowds back, and medics tending to the injured. 

Panel 2: The three sisters sit upon their bench of sorrow. Their chins rest in their hands, their elbows rest on their knees.  
BUBBLES: I can’t believe Mojo Jojo set city hall on fire.  
BLOSOSM: I can’t believe Mojo beat us.  
BUTTERCUP: I can’t believe he got away.  
THE POWERPUFF GIRLS: *Sigh*

Panel 3: Miss Sara Bellum and Mayor Lionel Gentry with his hat in his hands, walk up to the girls.  
MAYOR: I want to thank you girls, all of you, with as much sincerity as a politician can muster. 

Panel 4: View from over the mayor’s shoulder. The Powerpuff Girls are shocked that they would get praise for something they see as a failure.  
BLOSSOM: Thank us?  
BUTTERCUP: But, he got away.  
BUBBLES: And he burned your office.  
MAYOR: I know all that.

Panel 5: Mayor Gentry holds up his hand to quiet the teens.  
MAYOR: I don’t care about the office. I was sick of seeing it anyway. And as for Mojo, I know you girls will catch him. He’s bound to show his ugly gorilla face again and when he does . . . you’ll bring him to justice. What’s important, and why I’m thanking you is because you saved my life. No. You did more than that. You kept a lunatic from taking control of Townsville. 

Panel 6: The Mayor tips his hat to them.  
MAYOR: Thank you again.

Panel 7: The Mayor turns and makes his leave but Miss Bellum stays behind.  
MISS BELLUM: I want to thank you too. I don’t care what anybody says, you three are the greatest asset Townsville has. Thank you.

Panel 8: The Powerpuff Girls and Sara group hug.

 

PAGE 16: Row of two, then a row of three and lastly another row of two.

Panel 1: Kate strikes a combat pose facing Terri.  
BLOSSOM: We have to train. We were stupid. We let our guard down. We made mistakes. We can’t let that happen again. Terri, attack me.  
BUBBLES: Are you sure?  
BLOSSOM: Yes.

Panel 2: Terri flies directly at her sister with kick.  
BUBBLES: HIIIIYAAAA!

Panel 3-5: Kate steps to one side, grabs Terri’s leg and flings her like an Olympic hammer thrower. 

Panel 6: Terri smacks into the old oak tree.

Panel 7: Terri holds her head.  
BUBBLES: Owwww.

 

PAGE 17: 2x2 with a page wide panel at the bottom.

Panel 1-2: Beth zooms in to tackle her redheaded sister from behind and puts her face down in the dirt.

Panel 3: Beth is lying atop Kate looking rather smug; her sister however does look nearly as happy about this.  
BUTTERCUP: So you’re telling me that using a speed burst to turn us into human missiles is not a valid technique?  
BLOSSOM: That only worked because it was a cheap shot.

Panel 4: Terri jumps on top of them both.  
BUBBLES: Dogpile!

Panel 5: From inside the house we see through the sliding glass door the girls messing around outside.  
BLOSSOM: Get off me!  
BUTTERCUP: I whooped you. Face it.  
BLOSOSM: You cheated.

 

PAGE 18: Full page panel with the others small panels within.

Panel 1: Ken Utonium leans over the kitchen bar watching his girls in the backyard.  
PROFESSOR: (thoughts) The three mightiest people on the planet. Yet I still fear they aren’t strong enough to survive the lives that lay before them. Great evils will come. Great evils will test them again and again. There powers make them a target. If they were ordinary, they’d be safe. Oh, Christ. This is all my . . .

Panel 2: Shows the front door as the doorbell rings.

Panel 3: Ken turns his head toward the door curiously.

 

PAGE 19: Most of the page is taken up by panels 1 and 2. Panels 3 through 5 are a small strip at the bottom.

Panel 1-2: Panel 1 shows Dr. Utonium standing in the doorway with his visitors back to us on the front porch. Panel 2 shows the reverse. From behind Kenneth we see over his should a chubby man in a blue suit who appears as if he could be a door-to-door salesman from the 1950’s. The conversation happens in word balloons between the two panels.  
MAN: Mr. Utonium?  
PROFESSOR: Yes?  
MAN: My name’s Ben Proctor. I work for HBCN Media Company. I’ve been trying to call you for some time but I haven’t gotten anyone to answer the phone.  
PROFESSOR: I had it changed to a private number.  
BEN: I see. Well I’d first like to say that I think your girls are quite extraordinary.  
PROFESSOR: I know they are. Do you have a point you’re trying to reach?  
BEN: Yes sir. We at HBCN think that The Powerpuff Girls could be extremely marketable.  
PROFESSOR: Marketable?  
BEN: Yes sir. They are genuine superheroes, and superheroes are all the rage these days. I think The Powerpuff Girls have potential for comic books, children’s cartoons, movies, action figures, t-shirts, well . . . you get the point. The reason we are coming to you with this offer . . .  
PROFESSOR: What offer is that?  
BEN: Oh, here. This explains it all in detail. I advise you look over it with your daughters and your lawyer and give me a call. Here’s my card. The reason I’m coming to you directly is that we don’t want to make some stupid knockoffs. We want sell only the real deal Powerpuff Girls merchandise, and for that, we need your permission to license their name and likeness.  
PROFESSOR: You have permission to get the hell off my porch before I throw you off it.

Panel 3-5: Ken slams the door, turns around but stops in his track and looks down at the contract and business card in his hand.

 

PAGE 20: Panels 1, 4 and 5 are a larger trifold. Panels 2 and 3 are small panels layered on top of the other three.

Panel 1: Bernard Neumark and Mojo Jojo are sitting in the study.  
BERNARD: Are you sure you want to do this. Once you pull that trigger, pardon the expression, this thing can’t be undone.  
MOJO: You’re the one who suggested this in the first place.  
BERNARD: I’m not necessarily objecting Adam, it’s just . . .

Panel 2: There’s a knock at the door.  
BERNARD: (off panel) Come in.

Panel 3: Neumark’s butler pokes his head through the door.  
Butler: You’re expected guests are here, sir.  
BERNARD: Show them in.

Panel 4: Mojo interlaces his fingers, delighted at his yet unseen guests arrival.  
MOJO: Ah, gentlemen. We were just talking about you. I assume by your presence here that the wages we offered were enticing? Good. Now I know we haven’t yet mentioned what we’re paying you for. I hope you understand that is wasn’t something I wanted to bring up in an email or phone call.  
BERNARD: Not to mention that the assignment could be a little daunting and we didn’t want to scare you off too soon.  
MOJO: Don’t make judgments on their character Bernard. Theses men are no cowards. I’m sure they are perfectly capable of . . .

Panel 5: Super Dragon, Zero and John Marx stand in the doorway.  
MOJO: . . . killing the Powerpuff Girls.


	4. Mojo Madness, part 4

Page 1, Panel 1: The Powerpuff Girls return home from school for the day, landing in the backyard. Our point of view is from inside the house looking through the sliding glass doors. The girls are a few feet off the ground. They clutch the straps of their backpacks tightly.

Page 1, Panel 2: Our point-of-view hasn’t changed. Kate slides open the back door with her head turned away from us back toward her sisters.  
BLOSSOM: I am so glad we can fly.  
BUBBLES: Yeah. We can avoid all the nosies.  
BUTTERCUP: The what?  
BUBBLES: The nosies. The people with cameras and questions and pictures to sign.  
BUTTERCUP: I think they’re called paparazzi.

Page 1, Panel 3: The camera has pulled back, showing more of the kitchen/dining room. The girls leave their backpacks here and there: on the table, on the bar, on the floor, wherever.  
BLOSSOM: Paparazzi only follow around famous people.  
BUTTERCUP: Wake up Kate. We are famous. We’re freakin superheroes. We’re like the biggest celebrities in the world.  
BLOSSOM: Yeah. I suppose . . . It’s really annoying. 

Page 1, Panel 4: The sisters head down the hallway toward their rooms with Beth in front.  
BUTTERCUP: You wanna know what’s really annoying? The fact that we don’t get paid like other celebri . . .

Page 1, Panel 5: This panel is almost the same as Panel 4. The only difference being the alarm on their faces and that Super Dragon has appeared at the end of the hall behind them. 

Page 1, Panel 6: Our point-of-view remains the same but the girls have turned around, facing away from us but toward the intruder.  
BUBBLES: Who’s that guy?  
BUTTERCUP: The world’s dumbest burglar if you ask me.

 

Page 2, Panel 1: Now from the other end of the hallway we see the girls faces again, Terri in front, the other two leaning cooly against opposite walls.  
BUBBLES: Listen guy, whatever bad stuff you intended to do when you broke in here, forget it.

Page 2, Panel 2: John Marx and Zero appear unnoticed out of the girl’s bedroom doors behind Kate and Beth.  
BUBBLES: Ya see, we’re The Powerpuff Girls. One of us could kick your butt blindfolded and with our hands tied behind out backs.

Page 2, Panel 3: John and Zero yank Kate and Beth’s head back (respectively) by a fistful of hair and cover their mouths with the other hand.  
BUBBLES: But, because we’re nice, we’re going to give you one chance to leave unharmed.

Page 2, Panel 4: Only Terri is left to stare down Super Dragon.  
BUBBLES: Right Blossom?

Page 2, Panel 5: Terri turns around but doesn’t see her siblings anymore.  
Right Butter . . . cup?

Page 2, Panel 6: Terri looks back at Super Dragon (more at us since our perspective is much the same as his.) with a mix of confusion and alarm.

 

Page 3, Panel 1: In Kate’s room the twisted minded and demented looking John Marx holds her from behind and presses a dagger to her neck.  
JOHN MARX: I’ve always had a thing for redheads.

Page 3, Panel 2: A close up of John sticking his slimy tongue in the girl’s ear. Kate’s eyes bulge and twitch with horror and disgust.

Page 3, Panel 3-5: Kate grabs the maniac’s knife hand, pushing the blade away from her. Then she hip-tosses him. She uses herself as a pivot point to flip him through the air and drive him into the floor.

Page 3, Panel 6: John has dropped the knife and she kicks it under the bed.

Page 3, Panel 7: Kate wipes her ear frantically.  
BLOSSOM: Ugh! You creepazoid!

 

Page 4, Panel 1: Beth and Zero square off in her room.  
BUTTERCUP: Nice costume dork. You know, just because you’re dressed like a ninja, doesn’t mean you are a ninja.

Page 4, Panel 2: Zero throws a ninja star at Beth’s head.

Page 4, Panel 3: She dodges to one side and it zooms past her head and sticking in her dartboard on the wall.

Page 4, Panel 4: Beth takes her eye off her opponent to admire the near bull’s-eye Zero hit. Meanwhile, behind her, her ninja nemesis prepares to draw his sword.  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah . . . well that was just a lucky . . .

Page 4, Panel 5: Close up on Beth screaming.  
BUTTERCUP: AHHHHHHH!

Page 4, Panel 6: Beth ducks to the floor to miss Zero’s blade slicing through the air where her neck use to be.

Page 4, Panel 7: Beth in crouched on one knee as Zero brings his sword back to striking position.  
BUTTERCUP: Okay. So you’re serious about this ninja stuff.

 

Page 5, Panel 1: Back in the hallway, Super Dragon has Terri pinned against the wall by her throat. Her face is strained and her legs flail in the air as she holds on to the wrestler’s wrist.  
SUPER DRAGON: Snappin your neck is gonna be the easiest money I ever made.  
BUBBLES: I aint, nnnn, as easy as I look.

Page 5, Panel 2-3: Terri plants her feet on the masked man’s broad chest and shoves him backwards into the opposing wall, which cracks under the force.

Page 5, Panel 4: A smirk spreads across Super Dragon’s face.  
SUPER DRAGON: Mighty strong for a little girl.

Page 5, Panel 5: Terri holds up two clenched fists, looking far more serious than the playful Bubbles has ever looked before.  
BUBBLES: I haven’t begun to show you my strength.

 

Page 6, Panel 1: We are now in the home of Mr. Bernard Neumark. His hairy friend Mojo Jojo has turned his unused basement into his new laboratory. The room is filled with tables and chemicals and computers and fancy gadgets. Only the best black market equipment money can buy for Dr. Jojo. And of course everything is clean, sterile and white.  
Mojo sits on a stool pouring through his notes. Beside him, leaning against the counter is Neumark himself. They both look rather out of touch in this scientific environment.  
BERNARD: So what now Adam? What are you going to do since your plan to control Townsville through the mayor didn’t work out?  
MOJO: You may see it as failure my friend but I am a scientist. I prefer to look at it as an experiment. When you get unexpected results in the first test you don’t scrap the whole project. You make adjustments to your methods until you get the desired outcome.  
(a “deet deet deet deet” from Mojo’s phone alerts him to a message)

Page 6, Panel 2: Mojo Jojo is standing now, looking at his phone with a smile.  
MOJO: We have a visitor old friend. Let’s greet him shall we.

Page 6, Panel 3: Mojo and Bernard walk down the larger mansion halls.  
BERNARD: Another visitor? I thought after our three guests the other night there would be no more.  
MOJO: Oh, he isn’t anything like those men. This is a very special guest Bernard.  
BERNARD: Well then who is it.  
MOJO: Come. You’ll see soon enough.

Page 6, Panel 4: They are now on the estate grounds, facing us the readers. Mojo is in the foreground, his larger furry arms open to embrace the yet unseen visitor, behind him, Neumark looks taken aback.  
MOJO: My dear boy. It is so good to see you.

 

Page 7, Panel 1: Splash page. In the driveway with the imposing wrought-iron gate to his back stands Jessup Nickels. His hands are stuffed in his pants pockets and a shy smile crosses his face.  
JESSUP: It’s good to see you too Adam.

 

Page 8, Panel 1: They embrace like old friends do.

Page 8, Panel 2: Mojo puts an arm around the man’s shoulder. Jessup’s knees almost buckle under the weight of the gorilla’s arm.  
MOJO: Jessup, this is Bernard. Bernard, this is Jessup.  
JESSUP: There wasn’t really need for introduction. I know who Bernard Neumark is. It is a pleasure to meet you sir.  
BERNARD: The pleasure is mutual, as is the needlessness of introduction. I read all about you in the news. About your arrest, your trial . . . and your suicide.  
JESSUP: Oh that. Less of a suicide, more of an escape plan. Hahaha. I apologize if I gave you a fright. You must have thought you’d seen a ghost.  
BERNARD: You never know in this town.  
MOJO: It was all part of my plan. I would have mentioned it but I wanted there to be a little surprise for you.  
BERNARD: Surprise indeed.

Page 8, Panel 3: Mojo turns to Jessup.  
MOJO: I must again apologies for putting you through all that. The media, the trial the prison. It must have been horrible.  
JESSUP: Yeah. Well you can make it up to me by getting you arm off of me.

Page 8, Panel 4: Mojo takes his arm from the small man’s shoulder and motions welcomingly for him to make his way to the house.  
MOJO: Oh! As hard as it id to believe, I sometimes forget what species I am. Now, if you like I will give you the grand tour of the place.  
JESSUP: Sounds lovely.

 

Page 9, Panel 1: Meanwhile at the Utonium house, the fight has moved to the back yard. We are looking down from the sky. We see the Powerpuff girls by the back fence and the three assassins across the yard on the patio.

Page 9, Panel 2: The Powerpuff Girls are in full frame. Kate wipes sweat from her brow, Terri grits her teeth as menacingly as she can and Beth punches her own palm.  
BLOSSOM: Let’s keep the property damage to a minimum.  
BUTTERCUP: And the punk-ass damage to a maximum.

Page 9, Panel 3: Terri raises a questioning eyebrow to her dark haired sister. Kate at the forefront rolls here eyes at the behavior of her siblings.  
BUBBLES: Really?  
BUTTERCUP: What? I’d like to see you try to come up with a good one-liner on the spot.  
BLOSSOM: Guys! Focus.  
BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: Right.

Page 9, Panel 4: Terri delivers a flying punch to the jaw of John Marx.

Page 9, Panel 5: Beth spears Super Dragon with a powerful tackle.

Page 9, Panel 6: Kate charges toward Zero, dodging ninja stars along the way and pulls off a spectacular spinning sweep kick once she’s close enough.

 

Page 10, Panel 1: John Marx lies on the ground as his eye starts to swell and looks up at Terri angrily.  
JOHN: Blond bimbo bitch!

Page 10, Panel 2: He slings a fistful of dust into Terri’s eyes.

Page 10, Panel 3: She covers her eyes and turns away screaming.

Page 10, Panel 4: The psycho gets to his feet and yanks Bubbles to the ground by her pigtails.

Page 10, Panel 5: He mounts her, pinning her shoulders down.  
JOHN: I’ve got you now.

 

Page 11, Panel 1: Super Dragon slams into the ground with Beth on top of him.

Page 11, Panel 2: The impact was hard but he still managed to keep his wits about him. He slips an arm under Beth’s neck and wraps his legs around her middle.

Page 11, Panel 3: He squeezes tight as the super-heroine flails frantically.

Page 11, Panel 4: We see her face as the panic sets in and the color begins to bloom.  
BUTTERCUP: (thought) Shit! I made a mistake! I made a mistake!

Page 11, Panel 5: Her face is bright red and her eyes start rolling back into her head.

 

Page 12, Panel 1-4: The panels bleed together to show Zero and Kate are trading, dodging and blocking each other’s strikes.

Page 12, Panel 5: Zero throws a smoke bomb at her feet.

Page 12, Panel 6: Kate coughs again and again amidst the grey smoke. A swish sound carries over to the next panel.

Page 12, Panel 7: Kate catches the blade of Zero’s sword between her palms as it is inches from her face. Her eyes widen seeing how close he had come to disaster. 

 

Page 13, Panel 1: Kate smirks and quips, cool on the outside. But inside, fear induced adrenalin rushes through her veins.  
BLOSSOM: *cough* You’re not the only one with ninja moves around here.

Page 13, Panel 2-4: Terri bucks desperately to get John Marx off of her and without stifling her strength she flings him across the yard into the tree house. The boards crack and split with the impact. Then the maniac falls to the earth in a writhing heap.

Page 13, Panel 5: Super Dragon rolls Beth’s limp body off of him and gets to his feet

Page 13, Panel 6-7: He heads over to Terri who is still on the ground trying to wipe the dust from her eyes. Before he gets to her he picks up a shovel that was leaning against a bench.

 

Page 14, Panel 1: Kate sees Super Dragon headed toward her blinded sister.  
BLOSSOM: TERRI!

Page 14, Panel 2-5: Zero draws a dagger from his hip. Kate kicks his hand causing him to stab himself in the stomach. Then she twists the sword from his other hand and clocks him in the side of the head with the hilt. 

Page 14, Panel 6: Kate shouts trying to get Super Dragon’s attention but he ignores her.  
BLOSSOM: Hey! Meathead!

 

Page 15, Panel 1: Super Dragon stands over Terri and raises the shovel like a golf club.  
BLOSSOM: (off panel) NO!

Page 15, Panel 2: Kate rushes over to save Terri in a blur of red and pink that obscures our view of what just happened.

Page 15, Panel 3: Kate crouches and holds Terri protectively. She has managed to put some distance between them and the brute. 

Page 15, Panel 4-6: Super Dragon drops the shovel, falls to his knees and then falls face first into the dirt. That’s when we see zero’s sword sticking out of the middle of his back.

 

Page 16, Panel 1: This is an overhead view. The whole page will be a series of overhead shots zooming out farther and farther. In this panel we can only see Kate, Terri and Super Dragon.

Page 16, Panel 2: Now we see pretty much the entire back yard. We see Beth climbing to her feet over by the patio, Zero unconscious on the ground by the back fence and John Marx still groaning and squirming in pain by the oak tree.

Page 16, Panel 3: The entire Utonium property is visible now, as well as some of the neighbors on either side. Beth is now starting to make her way over to her sisters.

Page 16, Panel 4: We are now seeing a good chunk of the neighborhood. Ambulances and police squad cars are making their way from the edge of the frame. Specks of neighbors are gathering in the street and backyards to see what’s going on. At last in the back yard three small blobs, one red, one blue and one green are together in a huddle.

 

Page 17, Panel 1-2: Mojo Jojo, Bernard Neumark and Jessup Nickels are sitting around an outdoor fireplace. They are silent for a few panels: only the pop and crackle of the wood in the fire and the crickets in the grass to keep the silence at bay. The flames dance casting varying shadows on their faces. They all appears defeated even annoyed. It’s clear the news of the trio’s failure has reached them.

Page 17, Panel 3-5: We begin to zoom in slowly on Mojo, almost as if we could read his thought pattern if we focused hard enough.

Page 17, Panel 6: It is just Mojo in the frame now. Bernard and Jessup have been cropped out by now. Finally, he gives us a glimpse into the intense thought that has been etched onto his face, but only the smallest little bit.  
MOJO: I need my gorillas back

 

Page 18, Panel 1: We are still focused on Mojo. Bernard speaks from off panel.  
BERNARD: What?

Page 18, Panel 2: Now the three of them are all in view. Both Jessup and Bernard look at Mojo questioningly.  
MOJO: Where have they taken them?  
BERNARD: They have been taken many places. Only a few are still in the Townsville zoo. You know, you scare me when you get like this. I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight.

Page 18, Panel 3: Mojo looks down at his glass of cognac and swirls the little bit that’s left around and around.  
MOJO: You know, I don’t like when you get like this either. 

Page 18, Panel 4: The ape stares intensely at his friend.  
MOJO: I’m plenty sober to know what I need to do.

 

Page 19, Panel 1: Outside St. Cornelius memorial hospital, we see a uniformed police officer making his way up the front walkway. He’s got brown hair, big dark sunglasses and a bushy goatee/moustache combo.

Page 19, Panel 2-6: now inside the hospital the cop walks through the lobby, takes the elevator upstairs, waves at the nurses at the nurses station, walks down another hall to room 326. 

Page 19, Panel 7: The room is large enough to accommodate three beds for the three John Does (know to us as Zero, Super Dragon and John Marx) though it normally only holds two beds. Another officer sits in a chair in the doorway keeping watch. The officer we’ve been following places a hand on his shoulder.  
MURPHY: Go take a break man. They sent me here to relieve you.

 

Page 20, Panel 1: The seated officer turns around a little surprised.  
OFFICER: I thought I had another four hours to go. I don’t think we’ve met, officer, uh, Murphy.  
MURPHY: That’s not surprising. I’m from Jefferson County. These three are wanted for a number of crimes over in Tungsten. We’ll be working with your department for the near future to make sure these assholes are tried for all their crimes.

Page 20, Panel 2: Contained within Panel 1. Close up of Officer Murphy’s name badge.

Page 20, Panel 3: Both officers are standing now. Murphy slaps the other guy playfully on the shoulder.  
OFFICER: Well I suppose I shouldn’t be arguing with time off.  
MURPHY: Heh, heh. I suppose not. I’ll see you later bud.

Page 20, Panel 4-5: The nameless cop exits the room and walks off panel.

Page 20, Panel 6: Officer Murphy fills the frame. Now that we take a steady look at him, something seems off, and it doesn’t take long to find out why.

 

Page 21, Panel 1: Splash page. Murphy peels the facial hair off his face in a grotesque reveal of disguise.


	5. Mojo Madness: Part 5

Page 1, Panel 1: We are once again at the Neumark estate. This is an aerial view. We can see a box truck parked behind the mansion, but it isn’t packages this truck is delivering. We can see a figure in police force blue wheeling a loaded gurney from the truck to the house.

Page 1, Panel 2-5: Now seeing the world from the other end of the gurney we can see it is Jessup Nickels in the cop uniform transporting the body. Now he is pushing it through the halls of the mansion to an elevator, which he boards and leaves us on the other side of the closing doors.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 2, Panel 1: Close up of Kate Utonium. She seems deep in thought. Her sisters’ argument fills the negative space around her.  
BUTTERCUP: It had to be Mojo Jojo.  
BUBBLES: You don’t know that. It could have been the Gangrene Gang. We did put them in prison.  
BUTTERCUP: Exactly! They are in prison and had no money to begin with. How would they hire three assassins?  
BUBBLES: Maybe they didn’t hire them. Maybe they are their friends. You never know what kinds of friends guys like that would have.  
BUTTERCUP: You really think they would have a ninja for a friend?  
BUBBLES: Oh, he was just some action hero wanna-be in a costume.  
(A “deet deet” from Kate’s phone alerts her to important information.)

Page 2, Panel 2: Kate looks at her phone while her siblings continue to argue in the background. We can’t read what they are saying now but they are clearly very energetic in their disagreement. 

Page 2, Panel 3: Similar to panel 2: the only difference being that Beth and Terri have stopped fighting and turned inquisitively to their sister in the foreground.  
BLOSSOM: Guys. Those three jerks that tried to kill us are missing from the hospital.

Page 2, Panel 4: Still the same set up, but Terri and Beth are now yelling in disbelief.  
BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: WHAT!?  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 3, Panel 1: Beth and Terri are looking over Kate’s shoulder trying to read her phone and asking a million questions.  
BUBBLES: What do you mean they’re gone?  
BUTTERCUP: They couldn’t just up and leave  
BUBBLES: They were pretty messed up.  
BUTTERCUP: Didn’t they have cops watching them?  
BUBBLES: Yeah!  
BUTTERCUP: I mean they were criminals.  
BUBBLES: What the hell is going on Kate?

Page 3, Panel 2: They look at their sister expecting answers. Kate however looks a bit claustrophobic. They stare at one another wordlessly in this panel.

Page 3, Panel 3: Same layout as panel 2.  
BLOSSOM: Can you guys give me some space?

Page 3, Panel 4: The three of them are now sitting normally on the sofa.  
BLOSSOM: Okay, so I don’t know what happened to them but I have a feeling . . ________________________________________________________________________

 

Page 4 & 5, Panel 1: Splash page. We are in a dark room, except in the middle we can see Mojo in surgical gear with another figure we can only assume is Jessup Nickels facing away from us. Lights focus on them and the person they are operating on.  
BLOSSOM: (off panel) . . . this is going to lead to big trouble.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 6, Panel 1: Mojo and Jessup, dressed in surgical gear and covered in blood, step through a door and begin taking off their gloves.  
MOJO: This is it. This is the last hoorah. If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what will.  
JESSUP NICKELS: We’re all in . . . Are you going to tell Bernard about this?  
MOJO: Hopefully this will all be over by the time he gets back from Italy and I’ll have time to think of a way to break it to him easy.

Page 6, Panel 2: The two sit down at a counter in the lab, they look exhausted.  
MOJO: Pour me a drink

Page 6, Panel 3-5: Jessup gets up and begins to pour them each a drink.

Page 6, Panel 6: Jessup sits down next to Mojo once again with the drinks.   
JESSUP NICKELS: So do we send them to their house again?  
MOJO: No. They’ll come to us.  
JESSUP: Here?  
MOJO: No. Not here. In the warehouse district. We don’t want to draw attention to Bernard.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 7, Panel 1: “Townsville Municipal Bank” are the words we see carved into the stone façade of an old building downtown. 

Page 7, Panel 2: Now we see inside the bank. It’s a big lobby with marble tile floors and columns. People are chatting while waiting in line at one of the many tellers or sitting at desks conducting business.

Page 7, Panel 3: A gorilla bursts in the door brandishing a shotgun. There’s something different about this ape. This is not Mojo Jojo. The entire lobby is frozen is shock, even the security guards can’t believe what they are seeing.

Page 7, Panel 4: The gorilla grabs the nearest person with its large powerful hands.

Page 7, Panel 5: He holds him as a shield, holding the barrel of the shotgun to the man’s back. Security finally acts and draws their side arms.  
GORILLA: Take the magazines out and kick the guns over to me. Do it or you’ll be picking bits this man’s spine out of your face!

Page 7, Panel 6: (inside panel 5) The guards look wearily at each other.

Page 7, Panel 7: (also inside panel 5) One of the tellers presses the silent alarm.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 8, Panel 1: The two security guards back down. They bend down to put the guns and magazines on the floor.  
GUARD 1: Listen, pal. We don’t want anyone to get hurt, okay?  
GORILLA: Then you are going to do exactly what I tell you. Now back the hell up, both of you, and get on the floor facing away from me and don’t move until I leave.

Page 8, Panel 2-3: Elsewhere Kate Utonium’s phone rings.  
BLOSSOM: Mayor?  
MAYOR: Blossom, a silent alarm has just been triggered at the Townsville Municipal Bank. We are getting reports that a Mojo has taken someone hostage.   
BLOSSOM: We’re on it Mayor.

Page 8, Panel 4: The gorilla is backing out of the bank with the hostage still at gunpoint. Over his shoulder is slung a duffle bag full of money.  
GORILLA: You’ve all done well. You all have a good day and be thankful I let you live.

Page 8, Panel 5: The ape kicks the hostage sending him sliding across the floor.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 9, Panel 1: The gorilla runs outside as police cars turn down the street with sirens wailing and lights flashing. It leaps and begins rapidly climbing the building across from the bank.

Page 9, Panel 2: It makes it to the top of the building and starts to run, using the rooftops to make its escape. 

Page 9, Panel 3: The Powerpuff Girls find him and begin chase. 

Page 9, Panel 4: They catch up quickly but the gorilla turns and fires the shotgun one handed, hitting Beth in the chest.

Page 9, Panel 5: She falls to the roof they were flying over. She hits hard and rolls into the building’s air conditioning unit.  
BLOSSOM & BUBBLES: Beth! (They scream in horror)  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 10, Panel 1: Beth clutches her chest, clearly in pain.  
BUTTERCUP: I’ll be fine. Uhhnn. Catch him.

Page 10, Panel 2: The chase is back on.

Page 10, Panel 3: The gorilla turns and fires twice this time. 

Page 10, Panel 4: One shot misses but the other hits Kate, sending her crashing and tumbling. 

Page 10, Panel 5: Terri stops to check on her second fallen sister.  
BLOSSOM: He’s getting away Bubbles. You have to catch him. We’ll be okay, but you can’t let him escape. (Bubbles nods)  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 11, Panel 1: Terri zooms after the thieving gorilla and gains ground quickly.

Page 11, Panel 2: But before she can snatch him up, he stops and turns around pointing the shotgun at her. Terri puts on the breaks and comes face to face with the end of the barrel. But the gun isn’t what catches her attention it’s the gorilla.

Page 11, Panel 3: There’s a pause before Terri speaks.  
BUBBLES: You’re not Mojo Jojo.  
GORILLA: No.

Page 11, Panel 4: They are distracted from each other by a police helicopter that flies up next to the rooftop. Its whirling blades blow their hair back

Page 11, Panel 5: The ape throws the shotgun at the helicopter.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 12, Panel 1: The gun hits the whirling blades causing one of them to break and the chopper to lose control.

Page 12, Panel 2: Looking over Terri’s shoulder we watch the gorilla begin to flee again. She doesn’t give chase.

Page 12, Panel 3: Instead she catches the helicopter before it crashes into the ground or a nearby building. 

Page 12, Panel 4: She sets it down in a mostly empty parking lot.

Page 12, Panel 5: And zooms back up into the sky to get a better vantage point.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 13, Panel 1: From her point of view, we are looking down over the city searching for the evasive primate. 

Page 13, Panel 2: Terri is joined by her sisters again. The three of them survey the city together.  
BUTTERCUP: Where did it go?  
BUBBLES: I don’t know. I had to save those policemen.  
BLOSSOM: Do you see him?  
BUTTERCUP: No.  
BUBBLES: Wait!

Page 13, Panel 3: Again from their vantage. We see Terri point to a far off rooftop where the gorilla is in mid jump.  
BUBBLES: There he is!

Page 13, Panel 4: The Powerpuff Girls streak through the air.

Page 13, Panel 5: They land on the roof they had spotted him on and stand around a skylight that has been broken through.  
BUBBLES: He’s in there.  
BLOSSOM: Yeah.  
BUTTERCUP: Well are we going to go in?  
BLOSSOM: It could be a trap.  
BUBBLES: Yeah.   
________________________________________________________________________

Page 14, Panel 1: They float slowly down through the skylight into the abandoned warehouse until they touch the cement floor.  
BUTTERCUP: I don’t see anything.  
MOJO: (off panel) Allow me to illuminate the situation.

Page 14, Panel 2: The lights come on. There isn’t just one gorilla but three surrounding the girls. Mojo Jojo stands on a catwalk looking down over them all.  
MOJO: Now, I know you’ve all met already but allow me to reintroduce you. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, these men, or rather former men are…

Page 14, Panel 3: Close up on a hulking silverback.  
MOJO: The 3-time TCW world heavyweight champion, Super Dragon.

Page 14, Panel 4: Close up on a gorilla with short salt and pepper tones fur.  
MOJO: The most notorious and still un-captured serial killer of our generation, John Marx.

Page 14, Panel 5: Close up of an all black ape with longer shaggier hair.  
MOJO: And lastly the mysterious practitioner of a lost martial art, Zero.

Page 14, Panel 6: Our focus is returned to Mojo himself.  
MOJO: Gentlemen, my fellow gorillas, these are the girls that humiliated you, hurt you and hospitalized you, The Powerpuff Girls.   
________________________________________________________________________

Page 15, Panel 1: Splash page. The apes charge as Mojo shouts in a manner that reveals the maniac that we’ve all know to be under the surface.  
MOJO: Seize your vengeance!!!  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 16, Panel 1-2: Terri ducks under Super Dragon’s haymaker and responds with a flying knee to the jaw

Page 16, Panel 3-4: Zero attacks Beth with his signature katana. The girl in green roundhouse kicks the blade out of the way and follows with another roundhouse to the face.

Page 16, Panel 5-6: John Marx, armed with specially make chainmail gauntlets, tried to imprint the chain pattern on Kate’s cheek. She dodges and lands a kick to his hairy stomach.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 17-18, Panel 1-4: Super Dragon, unfazed by Bubbles counter, claps the sides of her head, then picks her up and charges her into the far wall.

Page 17-18, Panel 5-12: Beth dodges slash after slash from the gorilla ninja until he parries. She jumps vertical as the sword shatters against an iron support beam. The toughest of the trio flips and locks her legs around Zero’s neck. She squeezes and levitates him into the air. The ape struggles a bit before mustering up the strength to power bomb the teenager, leaving a spider web crack in the warehouse floor.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 19, Panel 1-5: Marx takes the kick from the redhead and just smiles at her. Kate grits her teeth and kicks again. This time however, Marx catches her leg and slings her into a pyramid of barrels.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 20, Panel 1: Terri shoves Dragon off of her with both feet. He rolls backwards and lands on all fours.  
MOJO: (off panel) Is there a problem girls?

Page 20, Panel 2: Beth winces as she picks herself back up.  
MOJO: (off panel) You seem to be having trouble.

Page 20, Panel 3: Kate rolls a barrel off of her.  
MOJO: (off panel) Things are not as easy as you thought they’d be this time, are they?

Page 20, Panel 4: Mojo stands smugly over them surveying the brawl.  
MOJO: I’m through taking t easy on you. I’m through holding back. I’m through playing games. When I first decided to upgrade my soldiers I thought their skills combined with the power of the common gorilla would be enough to defeat you, and it likely would have been, but I didn’t stop there. I took out a little insurance policy. I genetically enhanced them to be stronger, faster and tougher than even the mightiest ape god could ever make.

Page 20, Panel 5-7: The Powerpuff Girls shoot up into the air to reconvene.   
________________________________________________________________________

Page 21, Panel 1: The girls float side by side.  
BLOSSOM: You’re insane Mojo! Look what you did to these men.  
BUBBLES: You’ve mutilated them.  
BUTTERCUP: They’re not even men anymore.  
BUBLES: They’re not animals either.  
BLOSSOM: They are abominations. We’re going to make you pay for this Mojo.

Page 21, Panel 2: Close up of Mojo Jojo.  
MOJO: How are you going to make me pay if my “abominations” kill you?

Page 21, Panel 3: Close up of Beth Utonium.   
BUTTERCUP: Not if we kill them first.

Page 21, Panel 4: Her sisters jerk their head to look at her in disbelief.   
BLOSSOM & BUBBLES: What?

Page 21, Panel 5: Beth snarls at Mojo but keeps her voice down so that only her sisters can hear.  
BUTTERCUP: We can’t hold back. Not anymore. If we do they’ll wreck us and god knows what Mojo has planned next.  
BUBBLES: But . . . can we really kill them?  
BUTTERCUP: You said it, he said it, they are abominations. We can’t bring them to justice because there is no law to cover this kind of thing. The zoo and prison are out of the question. I don’t know what to do with them. I’m not saying this is right, but it has to be an option. 

Page 21, Panel 6: Beth and Terri look at their sister who reluctantly nods in agreement.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 22, Panel 1-4: The girls shoot down toward their opponents like florescent rockets, delivering devastating blows in unison. 

Page 22, Panel 5-6: Kate drives a knee into Super Dragon’s simian solar plexus and follows it up with a bone splintering elbow to the back of the head.

Page 22, Panel 7: She stares angrily up at Mojo who stares back at her from the catwalk.   
________________________________________________________________________

Page 23, Panel 1: She flies up to meet him eye to eye.

Page 23, Panel 2: He looks taken aback.  
BLOSSOM: I told you I was going to make you pay for this Mojo.

Page 23, Panel 3: She lands on the catwalk next to him. She starts backing him down. But behind her, we can see the large hard of one of the gorilla combatants grabbing onto the guardrail.

Page 23, Panel 4: Super Dragon stealthily sneaks up behind Kate.  
BLOSSOM: You’re a sick, twisted man . . . I’m sorry, you’re a sick, twisted APE! You deserve….

Page 23, Panel 5: Super Dragon grabs her by her ponytail and slings her into the opposite wall. 

Page 23, Panel 6: She falls two stories to the cement floor.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 24, Panel 1: Beth and Terri see what has happened to their sister.  
BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: Blossom!

Page 24, Panel 2-3: They fling Zero and Marx into each other and wrap them up in steel cable.

Page 24, Panel 4: Then they rush to their sister’s side.  
MOJO: (off panel) You know, I’d love to take credit for inventing the genetic enhancement techniques that made these marvels of science possible but I while heartedly feel that a scientist is due credit for his work. 

Page 24, Panel 5: Zero and Marx strain against their bonds until the snaps many times over.  
MOJO: (off panel) So while you are still conscious, well mostly, I would like to give you a bit of trivia I know you will find fascinating.   
________________________________________________________________________

Page 25, Panel 1: We see Mojo giving his speech with smug celebration.  
MOJO: The second greatest geneticist of our time and the man responsible for inventing these radical, controversial and top-secret processes for genetic enhancement is my friend and colleague . . .

Page 25, Panel 2: The girls look shocked and afraid as the shadows of their super-ape foes loom over them.  
MOJO: (off panel) . . . Dr. Kenneth Utonium.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 1, Panel 1: A young Beth Utonium is sitting in a chair outside the principal’s office. Her arms are crossed and face is scrunched up in a sour expression.

Page 1, Panel 2-3: Kenneth Utonium comes out of the principal’s office and kneels beside her.   
PROFESSOR: Beth, why did you hit that girl?  
BUTTERCUP: I didn’t hit her hard. I barely even touched her. She’s fine. She’s just being a big baby.  
PROFESSOR: That’s not what I asked. Why did you hit her?  
BUTTERCUP: She called us the three stooges.  
PROFESSOR: You and your sisters?  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah.  
PROFESSOR: That’s no reason to hit someone.  
BUTTERCUP: But dad. You teach us to fight.

Page 1, Panel 4: Our point of view turns to focus more on Dr. Utonum. He looks very stern and speaks very carefully with his young daughter.  
PROFESSOR: Wrong! I teach you girls how to fight. I have not and never will tell you that fighting is a good thing. You do not fight to settle arguments or get revenge. You don’t fight because you’re angry or because someone hurt your feelings. Fighting is an act of desperation. Listen to me Beth. If you ever find something truly worth fighting for, you’ll know it in your heart. And if you find that something . . .   
________________________________________________________________________

Page 2, Panel 1: Splash page. We are extremely close up on Beth’s face. The look on her face shows that the fatigue of battle has been blown away by fierce determination.  
PROFESSOR: (off panel) . . . I want you to fight with everything you have.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 3, Panel 1-2: Beth launches herself at Marx, carrying him backwards into a steel support beam and bending it like aluminum foil. Mid flight she is screaming and tears are rolling down her cheeks. 

Page 3, Panel 3: From between Zero and Super Dragon we see Beth across the warehouse. She whips around and we see very clearly her tears are not from Fear or sadness but from rage.

Page 3, Panel 4: Super Dragon and Zero exchange looks.

Page 3, Panel 5: Terri pops up behind Zero, wraps her arms around his throat and squeezes.

Page 3, Panel 6: Beth swoops in and punches Super Dragon clear out of frame.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 4, Panel 1: Terri squeezes harder on Zero’s neck.  
BUBBLES: You better be glad this is me and not her. She would take your head off . . . Literally.

Page 4, Panel 2-7: Beth deals out a series of staggering strikes to the wobbly Super Dragon.

Page 4, Panel 8: Bloody and weak, the gorilla holds up his hands.  
SUPER DRAGON: Stop. Stop. Listen, I know things. I can tell you anything you want to know. I can tell you who’s behind this. Everything!  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 5, Panel 1: Mojo presses a button on a small controller.

Page 5, Panel 2-4: John Marx, Zero and Super Dragon (respectively) spasm violently and fall to the floor.

Page 5, Panel 5: Mojo hightails it to the nearest exist.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 6, Panel 1: Beth and Terri swiftly move in to block Mojo’s path.

Page 6, Panel 2: Beth is seething.  
BUTTERCUP: What the hell was that you big ugly bastard?

Page 6, Panel 3: Mojo backs up a couple steps.  
MOJO: Let’s just say it was an insurance policy for my insurance policy.   
BUBBLES: (Off panel) You’re not getting away with this Mojo.  
MOJO: I see that. Believe me I see I can’t best you girls

Page 6, Panel 4: Mojo drops to his knees and holds up his hands in submission.  
MOJO: I surrender. Arrest me. Just don’t kill me.

Page 6, Panel 5: Beth’s glare doesn’t soften as she steps foreword.  
BUTTERCUP: We probably should.

Page 6, Panel 6: She kicks Mojo in the face, knocking him flat on his back.  
________________________________________________________________________

Page 7, Panel 1: Splash page. Beth stands over the unconscious gorilla triumphantly.  
BUTTERCUP: But we’re crime-fighters not prosecutors. We’ll let the justice system decide if you should die.  
________________________________________________________________________


End file.
